Raisons de l'Arrestation de Potter : Effacées
by ptite-ane
Summary: Lily sort enfin avec James après Poudlard. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle se réveille à l'hôpital où on lui révèle que durant son coma, son petit ami a été condamné par la justice magique. Bien décidée à sauver celui qu'elle aime, Lily mène l'enquête.
1. Chapitre 1

Un grand merci à Shaman et Souky pour la correction !

**Résumé :**_ Après les biens longues années à Poudlard, Lily Evans accepte finalement de sortir avec James Potter._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, elle se réveille à l'hôpital suite à un accident et on lui révèle que, durant son comas, son petit ami a été condamné par la justice magique._

_Bien décidée à sauver celui qu'elle aime, Lily mène l'enquête._

**Raison de l'Arrestation de Potter : Effacées**

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Lily se sentait engourdie. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, ce qui était très désagréable. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur des draps dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Elle remua un instant puis entendit plusieurs personnes s'activer autour d'elle. Que se passait-il donc ?

Elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, très douloureusement : ils étaient comme collés, ne voulant pus voir le monde, comme lors des matins trop difficile où il lui manquait la motivation nécessaire pour affronter la journée. Elle finit par écarter ses paupières malgré tout et découvrit une salle délimitée par des rideaux à fleurs. Elle se redressa lentement, les épaules raides et quelques douleurs lui traversant les bras et le dos. Où se trouvait-elle donc ? Etait-elle tombée et avait perdu conscience ? Cela aurait expliqué les maux en tout genre...

Elle examina ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, à la recherche de sa baguette magique mais ne trouva qu'un vase transparent où était placée une unique fleur : une marguerite.

Au moment même où une infirmière arriva dans sa « chambre », Lily obtint une indication précieuse : elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital pour sorciers. Que faisait-elle donc là ? Une simple chute ne méritait pas de venir ici, surtout par ces temps sombres.

Elle aurait subit une attaque de mangemorts ?

Elle n'osa pas poser de questions de peur de gêner l'infirmière qui lui prit rapidement sa température et sa tension puis lui demanda de rester calme jusqu'à l'arrivée du médicomage, laissant la patiente de nouveau seule, uniquement entourée par les rideaux aux couleurs assez particulières.

Prise de court, la panique l'envahissait tandis que les questions se multipliaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Dans l'espoir de se raisonner, elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa tête entre ses mains, forçant sa mémoire à lui apporter les réponses à ses questions. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement mal à la tête mais ce travail fut tout de même un peu trop difficile pour son esprit encore embrumé. De plus, ce dernier était déjà occupé à traiter les nouvelles informations, telles que « hôpital, médicomage, attente », tous synonymes de « problème ». Finalement, au prix d'un début de migraine, elle réussit à se remémorer ses derniers moments « conscients » : elle était chez elle. Dans son appartement et avait posé sa plus jolie robe sur la chaise près de son lit car le lendemain, elle avait un rendez vous avec James Potter. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il lui avait spontanément proposé de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse juste pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette guerre, pour s'amuser, comme il l'avait dit.

Elle avait accepté avec joie.

Et elle se souvenait uniquement de cette soirée, où elle s'était couchée après avoir méticuleusement préparé ses affaires pour le lendemain. On l'aurait attaquée dans son sommeil ? Elle n'était pas allée à son rendez-vous, c'était certain... L'aurait-on assommée pour approcher James ? Etait-il en danger en ce moment même ? Non, il était fort et vif mais malgré tout l'inquiétude la saisit et la fit frissonner.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait si elle avait des traces de sortilèges ou de coups sur son corps, une femme d'âge mûr écarta les rideaux ridicules et afficha un sourire doux à Lily.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Evans, fit la sorcière avec un accent slave. Je me nomme Prunella Heed et je suis votre médicomage.

Comment cela se faisait-il que l'infirmière connaissait son nom ? Bon, peut-être que la personne qui l'avait amenée ici avait donné son identité mais en temps de guerre, la vigilance était de mise !

Lily fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur de parler mais elle s'en félicita : mieux valait attendre d'avoir des informations plutôt que d'en donner à une personne dont elle ne savait rien.

-J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici, fit la guérisseuse, toujours souriante.

-C'est exact, répondit la jeune femme, arrivant finalement à séparer ses lèvres.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave : vous avez fait un malaise durant votre sommeil. Fait assez particulier mais qui ne nous est pas étranger. Votre métabolisme a eu un léger dysfonctionnement, si on peut se permettre le terme : il était trop faible pour pouvoir vous maintenir éveillée et a décidé de réduire toutes les activités corporelles que vous réalisiez alors. Par chance, un de vos amis s'inquiétant de votre absence est allé vous voir chez vous et vous a découverte avant que votre état ne s'aggrave et il vous a amenée ici. Un moldu serait mort mais votre magie a réussit à vous maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour que l'on puisse vous apporter les soins nécessaires.

Lily ne répondit rien mais avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et son coeur s'était emballé sous la stupeur.

Quelle chance elle avait eu ! se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle avait failli mourir ! Même pas à cause d'un sort, non, à cause d'un défaut dans son corps ! Elle avait du mal à s'en remettre, son corps semblant soudainement las.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était James qui avait dû aller la chercher suite à son retard, la sauvant ainsi de la mort. C'était romantique et beau -puisqu'elle était encore vivante- ...

Puis elle soupira avec un sourire amusé : il allait prendre la grosse tête, c'était certain. Il la croyait déjà sienne, alors là, il devait penser qu'elle lui serait éternellement redevable. C'était un peu vrai : elle l'aimait et elle lui était reconnaissante mais elle aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer et de transformer sa tête en montgolfière. Quoique, justement, elle venait de frôler la mort. Etait-ce un signe ?

Elle mis ses pensées sur son petit ami de côté et retourna au vif du sujet.

-Comment cela m'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lily, inquiète que cela se répète.

-Et bien, une alimentation peu équilibrée ou trop faible en protéines peut créer ce genre de problèmes, de même que trop de stress. Cependant la plupart du temps, il semble que c'est aléatoire : un léger défaut de métabolisme et, voilà, vous êtes dans le coma.

-Cela va donc recommencer ? s'alarma la patiente.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons des traitements spécifiques à ce genre de soucis et qui permettent d'éviter toute récidive. Si vous les prenez avec sérieux, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un tel accident se reproduise. Je vous en donnerai la liste dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez partir dès demain matin, lui annonça la guérisseuse avec un sourire chaleureux.

Lily devait admettre que cette femme lui inspirait une confiance sans égale. On lui avait toujours dit de faire attention aux apparences, que les mangemorts pouvaient être partout, mais elle semblait si avenante, si douce et forte à la fois. Elle ressentait comme une forme d'admiration pour sa guérisseuse.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Lily, soulagée mais toujours un peu craintive de se voir à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Prunella s'apprêtait à sortir après un signe de tête mais elle se retourna doucement et offrit un nouveau sourire à la patiente.

-Au fait, votre ami est justement dans le couloir et attendait impatiemment votre réveil... Il veut savoir si vous vous sentez assez en forme pour l'accueillir...

James ! s'écria immédiatement le coeur de Lily qui fit un bond dans sa poitrine pour ensuite se serrer. Son corps semblait plus réveillé que son esprit car elle ne comprit qu'après qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir manqué leur rendez-vous amoureux.

Machinalement, elle tenta de se recoiffer et répondit à la médicomage avec un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant : elle voulait paraître digne malgré tout et ne pas agir comme une adolescente.

-Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, je serais ravie de le voir !

La médicomage lui jeta un regard assez particulier, comme si elle jugeait à nouveau son état mais vu son silence, il ne devait rien y avoir d'inquiétant. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'espérait Lily.

Le sourire de Prunella Heed s'était légèrement affaissé mais il revint immédiatement sur ses lèvres et elle acquiesça.

Lily se dépêchait de démêler les noeuds de ses cheveux auburn tandis qu'un homme entrait dans sa chambre de fortune. Elle afficha immédiatement un immense sourire qui disparut presque complètement tandis que son coeur tombait plus bas que jamais dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas James.

Dommage.

-Bonjour, fit faiblement Remus avec un sourire, s'asseyant délicatement sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

-Ah... Bonjour, répondit-elle en tentant misérablement de cacher sa déception.

Le sourire de Remus se figea un instant, probablement à cause de sa réaction. Lily s'en mordit les lèvres, honteuse, avant de prendre un ton plus léger et chaleureux de manière à compenser son impolitesse.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'as retrouvée ? J'avais la certitude que c'était James, rigola-t-elle.

-Heureux d'avoir pu te surprendre alors, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Lily trouva cette bienveillance trop exagérée : d'accord, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme une mourante qui ne comprendrait plus rien. Et Remus était le premier à savoir ça !

-Tu me pardonnes de ne pas te serrer dans mes bras pour te remercier mais je me sens toute engourdie, et je doute que James apprécierait de toute façon.

Elle crut percevoir un léger froncement de sourcil chez son ami lorsqu'elle mentionna James... Que se passait-il ? Il y avait eu un problème ? Ou il était jaloux ?

-C'est normal que tu sois encore faible vu le temps que tu as passé au lit, déclara Remus en observant les rideaux autour d'eux avec un intérêt insolite.

-Tu veux dire que...

Lily se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de jours elle était restée ici. Elle eut un frisson, mais vu le visage de Remus, ça ne devait pas dépasser un an... C'était déjà ça. James n'en aurait pas profité pour aller voir ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet hôpital ? demanda Lily, plus inquiète que jamais.

-Exactement trois semaines... On peut dire que tu as fait une longue sieste, chère Belle au Bois dor...

Il s'interrompit et fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche, afin qu'elle oublie ce qu'il allait dire bien que son amie ait devinée la fin de sa phrase : elle était moldue d'origine ! Et il faisait bien de se reprendre car il était vraiment mal placé pour faire ce genre de blague le grand méchant loup, ricana Lily.

-Mon dieu ! Je ne dois pas être jolie à voir alors..., répondit la jeune femme, un peu piteuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours mieux que moi après la pleine lune, rigola-t-il faiblement.

Elle sourit, appréciant l'effort de son ancien camarade de classe, avant de demander :

-Et comment vont les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? Vous n'avez pas subit d'attaque de Mangemorts entre temps j'espère !

Remus déglutit difficilement et regarda autour de lui, peut être dans l'espoir qu'un sorcier invisible réponde à sa place.

-Remus...Dis moi que tout le monde va bien...

-Tout le monde va bien, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque majeure ces derniers temps. C'est juste que...

-Juste que quoi ? S'emporta Lily, terrifiée par la gêne de son ami.

-L'un des notre a été...Comment dire... On a tous fait confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas croire.

-Un traître ? s'écria Lily, ahurie mais aussi ravie que le concerné ait été découvert. Qui donc ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a rejoint Voldemort ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il a été condamné à la prison ferme... Et je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire ce qu'il a fait. Il faut que... Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est tout, finit-il brutalement en fermant les yeux avec force.

Lily était légèrement perdue faces à ces explications mais comprenait parfaitement : souvent, certaines accusations devaient rester secrètes, comme lors de chantage, des vols d'informations privées, de meurtres très spécifiques... Elle aussi était prise dans ce tourbillon de secrets et d'interdits depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle n'en voulait pas du tout à Remus de ne pas pouvoir lui donner plus d'information. Il valait probablement mieux ainsi.

-Mais tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

Remus prit une grande inspiration puis la bloqué tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire, comme si cet aveu restait au-dessus de ses forces.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux mais évita cependant le regard de son amie...

-James Potter.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ombres**

-Quoi ? demanda Lily, après avoir cligné des yeux.

Elle avait mal compris la phrase, probablement encore fatiguée par sa sieste de trois semaines. Ou alors Remus avait mal entendu sa question : qu'est-ce que James avait à faire dans cette histoire ? Son ami voulait-il la prévenir qu'il avait été victime du traître ? Ou alors c'était lui qui l'avait découvert ! Oui, c'était une explication plausible. Mais quelle étrange manière de parler de lui : jamais il n'avait prononcé son nom complet...

-James a été arrêté et emprisonné. C'est un criminel.

SBAF.

Lily venait de gifler Remus avec une force surprenante malgré son état de santé.

Ce dernier garda la tête de profil, n'osant regarder la fureur dans les yeux de son amie, sans dire un mot.

-Remus, Ne te moque pas de moi ainsi, grogna la jeune fille en articulant chaque syllabe sur le ton de la menace. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que James n'aurait jamais pu trahir l'Ordre alors tu arrêtes tout de suite cette mauvaise blague ! Tu m'entends ? C'est vraiment odieux de ta part...

Il s'était attendu à la baffe, c'était évident, mais il n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter, ni même à contrecarrer les critiques de son amie. Il restait silencieux et immobile, enflammant un peu plus la fureur de Lily qui aurait donné n'importe quoi afin qu'il réplique, de sorte qu'elle puisse déverser toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

-REPONDS MOI ! Comment oses-tu critiquer James alors qu'il t'a aidé pour tes transformations ?

-Je ne mens pas, Lily, je suis désolé... Mais il a fait quelque chose d'horrible... Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, répondit le jeune homme avec un ton ignoblement calme.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Comment peux-tu proférer de telles bêtises ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas !

-Lily, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est fait, il a... Il est désormais à Azkaban parce qu'il l'a mérité, expliqua Remus avec un début d'impatience.

-Et tu ne fais rien pour l'aider ? Tu le laisses tomber ? Aussi simplement ? Espèce de...

Lily ne trouva pas d'insulte qui aurait pu la satisfaire. Elle avait pensé à « monstre » mais elle n'avait pas le droit de se rabaisser à ça... Elle n'était pas aussi lâche. Pas aussi lâche que lui. Bien qu'elle voulait qu'il s'énerve pour avoir le droit de le frapper, de lui jeter un sort -même sans baguette-, de lui faire tellement de mal qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Remus, quant à lui, semblait vaciller entre l'énervement et la lassitude.

-J'aimerais ne plus en parler, tu veux bien ? soupira-t-il en portant une main à son front.

-NE PLUS EN PARLER ! Tu te fous de moi ? L'homme que j'aime est en prison et toi tu veux l'oublier ? Mais tu es une véritable ordure ! Tu me dégoûtes !

-Lily, s'il te plaît...

-Qu'a-t-il fait, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Sa seule erreur, je la vois maintenant : il t'a accepté, il a été ton ami alors que, maintenant qu'il est ennemi de la loi, tu le rejettes ! Tu as peur d'affronter les autres, c'est ça ? Tu te dégonfles si simplement ? Tu me ferais pitié si tu n'étais pas aussi abominable...

Remus baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence.

Au fond d'elle, Lily savait qu'elle le blessait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Elle savait qu'elle brisait quelque chose, peut-être leur amitié, et qu'elle le regretterait plus tard, très probablement. Cependant, malgré ces certitudes, elle voulait continuer, le tourmenter, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, qu'il admette qu'il a tort. Qu'il demande pardon au moins !

Mais non, il ne réagissait pas. Toujours pas. Lily hurlait contre le vide. Et cela ne faisait que l'enrager un peu plus à chaque fois.

-Il t'a aidé, il t'a soutenu...

-J'ai compris qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour l'amour du danger, pas pour moi. Sans ma maladie, je pense qu'il n'aurait même pas fais attention à moi... Je n'étais pas son ami à ses yeux, il voulait juste...

-TAIS TOI ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de paroles. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi lâche, que tu rejettes tout ce qu'il t'a offert juste pour être bien vu de la société ! Tu dis que James est un traître mais c'est toi qui nous trahis ! En l'abandonnant ! Tu me déçois, Remus. Dire que je...

-Lily, essaye de comprendre, supplia Remus. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais c'est la vérité ! James est un criminel et il a été arrêté. Il faut que tu acceptes la réalité...

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et ce n'est pas toi qui pourras me le dire, l'interrompit la jeune file sur un ton glacial.

Lily tourna la tête et fixa ses genoux tandis qu'une infirmière arrivait pour lui appliquer quelques onguents sur ses bras et ses jambes.

-Sors.

-Je...

-Je t'ai dit de sortir. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Lupin, grogna la sorcière, le visage sombre.

-Lily...

-DEGAGE ! hurla-t-elle.

L'infirmière sursauta puis tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, affichant une expression embarrassée par politesse, étant accoutumée à ce genre « d'intervention ».

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez... Ce serait préférable... La patiente doit se reposer et éviter les émotions trop fortes.

-Je comprends, soupira Remus, les yeux humides.

Il se tourna vers le rideau et l'écarta pour sortir mais, au moment disparaître, il s'immobilisa un instant et murmura :

-Tu ferais mieux de l'ou...

-Faites-le sortir, ordonna Lily à l'infirmière, sans écouter la phrase de Remus.

Celle-ci se releva, hésitante, n'osant pas s'en prendre un homme probablement plus fort qu'elle. Qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas Mangemort ? Quoique dans cette période de guerre, il fallait moins que ça pour qu'un sorcier s'en prenne à quelqu'un.

Remus lança un regard blessé vers l'infirmière, habitué à la peur qu'il provoquait chez les autres bien que cette fois, l'origine de celle-ci n'était pas identique, puis posa ses yeux sur son ancienne camarade de classe.

-Je te dis ça pour ton bien Lily...Passe à autre chose. Tu finiras par te faire mal sinon.

La jeune fille s'empara du vase où était présentée l' unique mais ravissante marguerite et le jeta en direction de la tête de ce qui avait auparavant été son ami. Il l'évita de justesse, augmentant un peu plus l'énervement de la sorcière.

L'infirmière quitta à son tour la chambre et répara le vase avant de laisser Lily seule, dans son lit blanc immaculé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, elle éclata en sanglot et frappa de toutes ses forces contre sa jambe droite, cherchant une souffrance qu'elle méritait pour avoir abandonné l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il juste au moment où elle ne pouvait l'aider ? C'était sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-elle eu ce stupide accident !

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, James, son James, celui qui avait mis tant d'années pour la séduire, celui avec qui elle n'était sortit que trop peu de temps mais qui avait fait de sa vie quelque chose de merveilleux. Ils auraient dû passer leur vie ensemble ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il surgisse dans sa chambre en hurlant « poisson d'avril », bien qu'ils soient en août, et qu'il se moque d'elle pour avoir cru à sa stupide blague. Elle lui aurait crié dessus et ils auraient finit par se tomber dans les bras. Il aurait probablement tenté de la caresser à certains endroit encore gênant pour la jeune sorcière et elle l'aurait rembarré, ne voulant pas aller trop vite dans leur relation...

Mais personne n'arrivait dans sa chambre, personne ne hurlait, personne ne la taquinait...

Non, elle était seule.

Penser ainsi lui retourna l'estomac, augmentant sa détresse. Son esprit s'embrouillait et elle en souffrait, elle avait envie de vomir et que tout s'arrête : la souffrance physique, morale, le bruit, la lumière, qu'elle dorme et ne se réveille jamais.

Malgré cela, elle continua à se faire du mal, à mener son corps à sa limite, se complaisant dans cette souffrance, donnant une forme physique à son martyr sentimental. Ses pensées tentaient de trouver une raison à tout cela, au fait que James soit considéré comme un criminel et haït de la sorte. Soudain, elle sentit qu'un flux montait au travers de son corps et avala brutalement sa salive par réflexe pour se retenir de rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

La simple idée de James incarcéré la rendait malade, se dit-elle sans en rire.

Qu'était-il arrivé à James, si fier, si orgueilleux, si fort, celui qui refusait de se soumettre aux ordres et aux barrières ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver désormais en prison ?

Lily grogna en pensant à Remus : c'est sûr que si ses amis lui tournaient le dos, il aurait plus de mal à en sortir.

Mais elle, elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais ! Elle se battrait pour lui.

Le lendemain après-midi, peu de temps après son déjeuner, l'infirmière et la médicomage, Prunella, s'introduisirent dans sa chambre et lui demandèrent poliment de se rhabiller après un examen rapide car elle pouvait désormais quitter l'hôpital. Lily ne se fit pas prier, trop heureuse de pouvoir quitter ce bâtiment rempli de maladies et pouvoir enfin chercher de l'aide pour son petit-ami. Elle enfila rapidement une robe que l'infirmière lui tendait et qui lui appartenait : elle avait probablement été apportée par Remus... Mais cette attention délicate ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus car elle n'y voyait que de l'hypocrisie et de la traitrise.

Il avait laissé tomber James, lui, le loup garou que James avait accompagné, soutenu...C'était donc bel et bien un monstre.

Et en plus, elle avait remarqué que personne ne lui avait apporté de cadeau. Bon, la sécurité de l'hôpital y était peut-être pour quelque chose mais tout de même ! Trois semaines et pas un seul bouquet... Cela avait attisé sa colère, colère qu'elle rejetait entièrement sur Remus, certaine que les autres avaient eu d'autre choses plus importantes à faire. Certes, elle leur trouvait des excuses mais elle ressentait ce besoin d'accabler le loup-garou.

Lily suivit Prunella Heed dans les couloirs encombrés et donna son numéro de coffre à l'accueil pour régler ses frais d'hospitalisation et payer les différentes potions qu'on lui avait confié dans un sac en papier. On lui indiqua les fréquences auxquelles elle devait appliquer les onguents et d'autres conseils dans ce genre mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle restait trop perturbée par la nouvelle que lui avait appris Lupin : James condamné, James en prison, James le traître. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un grave problème et elle découvrirait ce qui se cachait derrière de telles accusations.

-Mademoiselle, fit Prunella tandis que Lily venait de rendre les différents formulaires à la sorcière standardiste.

-Hein ? Oui, quoi ? demanda Lily, sortant enfin de ses réflexions.

-Pour éviter au maximum de répéter un tel accident...Vous devriez éviter les émotions fortes, le stress et... Pardonnez moi d'être aussi indiscrète mais, pour respecter ces règles, je vous demanderai de ne pas chercher à revoir Potter.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Potter ». Voilà, il n'y avait pas de Monsieur, ni de James, maintenant, ce n'était qu'un nom craché avec mépris et peur. Comme pour un criminel célèbre et haït.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez été en couple à une époque...

Une époque ? UNE EPOQUE ? Ils étaient toujours ensemble ! Ce n'était pas cette mascarade qui allait faire cesser son amour pour James. Une vague de haine remplaça l'affection légère qu'elle ressentait auparavant pour cette femme d'âge mûr et elle avait envie de lui dire que, si elle voulait lui éviter « toute émotion forte », elle devrait se la fermer car là, elle avait des envies de meurtres. Au moins, ainsi elle rejoindrait son amour, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-...Mais, je vous en prie, cela ne vous ferait pas de bien de le revoir, qui sait quel choc cela provoquera-t-il et...Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ! Revenez !

Lily avait tourné violemment la tête et ne l'écoutait plus. Elle prit son sac contenant ses affaires dans la main droite et marcha dignement à grandes enjambées puis poussa la porte devant elle à bout de bras.

Il était presque certain que Remus avait fait passer le message à la guérisseuse et que celle-ci avait cru bien faire mais Lily ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant son manque de délicatesse. Elle ne savait rien ! Rien du tout ! Comment pouvait-elle parler de son petit-ami en ces termes ? L'avait-elle connu ? Non. Lui avait-elle déjà parlé ? Non plus.

Enfin, elle sortit de l'hôpital et se retrouva seule, dans la rue, et le monde entier lui parut grisâtre, même le ciel sans nuage lui paraissait terne et moche. James n'était pas là à l'attendre, pas là pour la chercher, pour l'embrasser, pour l'embêter un peu...Non, elle était seule. Elle prit une grande inspiration et porta sa manche à ses yeux déjà humides.

Elle marcha un moment dans les rues de Londres, ses affaires à la main. Elle ne voulait pas croiser de sorciers pour le moment, des gens qui auraient encore jugé effrontément James. Non...Mais elle devait savoir, elle devait connaître la raison pour laquelle il avait été enfermé.

Selon Lupin, c'était « horrible »...Soudain, elle se rappela qu'il ne lui avait rien dit... Avant de prononcer le nom de son petit ami, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne devait elle pas en parler ?

Si cela avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre, un autre membre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle aurait accepté les secrets, les sécurités, et aurait cru à sa culpabilité sans réfléchir...Au fond, elle aurait été la pire des idiotes, s'insulta-t-elle intérieurement.

Ca concernait son petit ami, elle devait savoir, elle était sûre qu'il y avait une erreur...Il devait y avoir un problème. James devait être innocent. Le contraire était tout simplement impossible ! Ridicule !

Elle devait aller au chaudron baveur pour obtenir un journal. C'était la seule solution la moins risquée et la plus discrète pour en savoir d'avantage. Peut être qu'ils en parleraient un peu plus...

A l'idée de voir des gens, d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, endroit où aurait dû se passer leur rendez vous il y a plusieurs semaines, rendez-vous qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, ses entrailles se tordirent dans tous les sens et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle aurait peut être dû rester dans l'hôpital et attendre de s'être un peu mieux remise, mais désormais, il était bien trop tard. Il fallait affronter la vérité et le monde.

Peu importait les conséquences sur sa santé.

Tant que James ne serait pas libre, elle ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'au piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Une seconde plus tard, elle transplana.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : La presse **

Lily se retrouva dans une ruelle étroite mais assez éclairée par les rayons du soleil pour qu'elle puisse vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué. La lumière du jour se faisait de plus en plus faible et il était facile de se dissimuler derrière un tas de poubelles ou une boîte au lettre. En des temps moins terribles, elle se serait rendue immédiatement sur le chemin de Traverse, voire dans l'Allée des Embrumes si elle n'avait pas voulu être reconnue, mais avec les mangemorts qui rôdaient, il était moins dangereux de se faire découvrir par un moldu dont on pouvait aisément changer les souvenirs que de se faire surprendre par des mangemorts dans un lieu de moins en moins fréquenté.

Lily eu de nouveau la nausée à cette idée : penser à ce type de violence gratuite et immonde l'avait toujours répugnée mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, c'était encore pire ! Probablement parce qu'elle prenait conscience du fait que, James étant absent -elle grimaça malgré elle et ses yeux s'humidifièrent-, elle était plus vulnérable... Et dire qu'elle avait eu la stupidité de rejeter Remus au moment même où elle avait déjà perdu celui qui devait la protéger !

Quelle imbécile !

Elle sursauta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique.

Merlin ! Et si Lupin décidait de la faire passer pour une traîtresse, elle aussi ? Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette supposition. Non, personne ne le croirait : elle était d'origine moldue et avait été dans le coma pendant trois semaines, ce qui lui servait d'alibi contre toute forme de doutes à ce sujet -probablement les seuls avantages que lui offraient ces deux aspects malheureusement. De plus, un loup garou accusant une sorcière... Personne ne prendrait véritablement compte de son témoignage, il le savait lui même. Il n'oserait rien contre elle, les conséquences seraient aggravées par sa nature même ! La jeune femme était donc en sécurité.

Lily se surprit de ces pensées particulièrement négatives et racistes envers son ami et ancien camarade de classe, puis, les propos de ce dernier au sujet de James lui revinrent en tête et une vague de haine balaya ses remords avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement, peut-être que les loups-garou n'avaient aucun aspect humain... Qu'ils n'étaient que tromperie et violence.

Bien que sa première crainte fut rassurée par un raisonnement logique, une autre surgit à son tour : que se passerait-il si Lupin essayait de la faire taire d'une manière plus brutale, justement ? Il avait des connaissances dans le monde des créatures obscures, et même sans, il avait largement la force nécessaire pour s'en prendre à elle sans trop de problèmes... L'affolement envahit le corps de Lily qui s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette, les mâchoires serrées et les épaules tremblotantes sous l'effet de la peur et du dégoût. Elle croyait avoir renié un ami mais la réalité était toute autre : Remus Lupin était probablement devenu son ennemi. Elle risquait de se faire brutaliser à chaque coin de rue désormais...

Lily tourna la tête dans tous les sens, épouvantée quand une soudaine migraine la frappa.

Elle massa ses tempes du bout des doigts en grognant et reconnaissant que Heed, sa médicomage, avait eu raison : elle devait apparemment éviter les émotions trop fortes, dont la panique. Cependant, cela n'était pas dû à James contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu.

Elle ressentit une forme de fierté face à cette évidence. Peut-être qu'en prouvant que sa guérisseuse avait eu tort sur les causes de la migraine, Lily s'était mise à penser qu'elle pourrait prouver qu'elle se trompait également sur la culpabilité de son petit-ami avec la même facilité.

La sorcière secoua rapidement la tête dans l'espoir que ce geste lui remette les idées en place et finit par sortir de cette sombre ruelle. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil discrets des deux côtés de la rue puis cacha son visage derrière la capuche de sa cape, comme le faisaient bon nombre de sorcier lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans un lieu public et magique en ces temps difficiles. Lily finit par arriver devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur et y pénétra silencieusement, tout en serrant sa baguette dans sa main par précaution.

Le pub était presque vide et lugubre par le silence qui y régnait. En d'autre temps, cela aurait porté un coup au moral de Lily mais aujourd'hui, elle appréciait ce calme : elle se sentait toujours faible, presque fiévreuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance en son corps, probablement à cause de l'absence de James et de son coma. Voilà pourquoi elle savourait l'absence de sorcier importun : elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le rembarrer et aurait probablement fondu en larme.

Elle s'installa immédiatement à une petite table sombre qui, de par sa proximité avec une poubelle malodorante, restait perpétuellement libre. Plus que que la solitude dû au détritus, c'était les déchets eux même qui l'intéressaient en cet instant, et plus précisément, les journaux.

Lily, toujours dissimulée sous sa capuche malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'un lieu fréquenté, s'installa et réalisa que commander un whisky pur feu serait une bonne idée pour ne pas sembler décalée mais la simple idée de boire de l'alcool la rendait maussade. Elle n'en avait pas très envie. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle réclama alors un thé, quitte à paraître farfelue dans ce pub.

Lily attendit que Tom, le patron, lui tourne le dos pour se pencher rapidement vers la poubelle et ramasser un journal qui datait de la semaine précédente.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la chance ou l'inverse mais elle avait pioché juste : la première page était consacrée à l'arrestation de son petit ami. Une large photo représentant James dans une robe de détenu s'étalait sous le titre.

A cette vision, Lily ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler.

Voilà. C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus espérer, ni se leurrer. James, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était enfermé à Azkaban.

Elle renifla discrètement, prit son courage à deux mains et lu l'article. Comme lors de chaque arrestation, il devait refléter la même rage de la population sorcière et pourtant, bien que sachant cela, l'absence de pitié dans les propos du journaliste frappa Lily en plein coeur.

_**« POTTER CONDAMNE**_

_La cour de justice Magique a voté à l'unanimité la condamnation à vingt ans de prison ferme pour le criminel de 18 ans, James Potter. Ce dernier s'est vu retirer sa baguette magique et ses effets personnels. La communauté sorcière a applaudi cette sanction !_

_Le président Croupton a dit vouloir se montrer « exemplaire » et impartial : « certes, il [James Potter] provient d'une famille de sorcier mais ce qu'il a commis est un crime, et je veux montrer à tous que l'origine des sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne importe peu. La loi est la même pour tous ! »_

_L'acte de James Potter a créé une vague de dégoût dans la communauté sorcière : comment un homme qui se disait pourtant si tolérant a-t-il pu faire ça ? Est-ce là l'image de la génération qui vient de quitter Poudlard ?_

_« Nous ne voulons pas de récidive, bien évidemment, mais surtout, nous voulons rassurer la population sur le fait que nous ne laisserons pas ce genre de chose se produire impunément même dans les périodes les plus difficiles ! » A déclaré Mrs Lawright, membre du magenmagot depuis dix ans._

_Les proches du condamné se disent effarés et horrifiés et regrettent tous de ne pas avoir pu agir avant. Aucun n'a voulu témoigner mais tous ont mis un point d'honneur à montrer leur soutiens à la décision du Magenmagot._

_**Une peine adaptée ?**_

_Bien que Potter ait avoué son crime, il ne reconnaît pas cela comme tel._

_« Il pense que ce qu'il a commis est juste ! Que ce n'est pas un méfait » s'étonne Mrs Lawright. « Il est complètement fou » renchérit Mr Burloz avec une certaine inquiétude. En effet, lors de son procès, Potter a réellement déclaré que ce pourquoi il avait été convoqué n'était pas un crime. _

_« Il ne semblait pas du tout avoir de remords ! Il parlait avec légèreté et un air hautain sur le visage. Ce type est un monstre ! » nous a déclaré un membre du magenmagot qui souhaite garder l'anonymat._

_Faut il prolonger sa peine ? Ou faut-il le mettre sous traitement à Sainte mangouste ? _

_La gazette du sorcier s'est renseignée auprès d'un spécialiste sur les prisonniers nécessitants un suivi médical... »_

L'article ne parlait ensuite que de ce spécialiste. Plus un seul mot au sujet de James.

Lors de sa lecture, Lily avait en partie déchiré le parchemin sans en être consciente : ses ongles y avaient formé des trous et il était totalement froissé à cause des ses poings serrés. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : tous s'acharnaient contre lui ! Pas une fois ils n'avaient parlé de défense ou de doutes... C'était de l'acharnement pur et simple ! Cela confortait Lily dans son hypothèse mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il serait d'autant plus dur de faire éclater la vérité.

Jamais James n'aurait commis de crime aussi atroce que celui qu'ils sous-entendaient ! Et la manière dont ils le diabolisaient en racontant qu'il était arrogant lors de son procès pour ensuite sous-entendre que son petit ami était atteint d'une maladie mentale donnait à Lily une envie de mettre le feu au journal et à toutes les personnes citées dedans.

D'ailleurs, ils parlaient des proches... Bien évidemment, aucun nom n'apparaissaient... Donc on pouvait faire dire tout et n'importe quoi, même par un « non proche ». Ou Remus Lupin.

Et ce crime... Ce crime sans nom... Lily parcouru rapidement l'article des yeux et s'aperçut que jamais le journaliste ne citait quelle était la raison pour laquelle James était condamné. Juste « un crime »...

Lily grogna et fronça les sourcils : la presse était donc manipulée, elle aussi. Il y avait des lacunes trop grosses pour que ce ne soit qu'une erreur. Le ministère devait faire pression, ou un sorcier très fortuné cherchait à éliminer James... Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout cela puait bien trop le secret.

C'était bel et bien une machination !

Lily regarda la photo de James dans les yeux. Il semblait plus sombre, mécontent. Pas étonnant quand on voyait comment on tentait de le détruire. Son regard méfiant mit Lily mal à l'aise et une vague de tristesse et d'aversion envers elle même l'envahit. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais elle ne la rejetait pas. Elle se savait coupable d'une manière. Tout était de sa faute. Ils avaient perdus un sorcier fantastique et elle... Elle dormait !

-Je te promets, je trouverai la vérité et je t'aiderai à te sortir de là, murmura-t-elle à la photo.

Elle mit le journal dans une poche de sa cape, déposa quelques noises pour payer le thé puis sortit du pub.

Elle devait trouver de l'aide, une aide assez forte pour se battre, assez intelligente et rusée pour comprendre ce qui se passait et qui tirait les ficelles, et par-dessus tout, une aide qui n'abandonnerait jamais James Potter.

Sirius.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'ami**

_Toc-toc-toc._

Personne n'ouvrit la porte. D'ailleurs, Lily n'entendit pas le moindre son de pas ou de parquet grinçant suite à son geste. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas douté de la présence de son ami mais plus rien n'était normal depuis un moment.

La guerre état partout, James avait été enfermé, la presse manipulée et Remus les avait abandonnés. De plus, la nuit plongeait les alentours dans une obscurité qui angoissait Lily, désormais seule. Totalement seule.

Peut-être que Sirius aussi avait...

Soudain, un message formé en lettres de feu s'inscrit, sur la porte. Voilà une magie qui impressionnerait toujours la jeune sorcière. Intérieurement, elle complimenta son créateur avant de lire ce qui était écrit.

_Du Cœur froid, du Corps mécanique, de la Voix grondante_

_Trouvez l'identité_

Lily sourit, et ce simple geste lui remonta le moral : malgré les récents événements, Sirius restait le même.

Au delà d'une apparence froide ou terrible, il cachait en réalité un esprit joueur et ingénieux. Il en était de même au travers de cette énigme sombre et dangereuse pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas personnellement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et trouva le sujet de l'énigme. Elle était là, contre le mur, sans protection visible mais gardée par de multiples boucliers magiques, à aider Sirius, à lui être fidèle, comme il le disait. Il l'adorait, il la dorlotait au point que ses amis se moquent de lui...

James le premier. James qui ne cessait de faire des blagues graveleuses et parfois de mauvais goût, qui gênaient Lily, écarlate mais intriguée et amusée malgré tout... En cet instany, elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour l'entendre de nouveau en dire une.

-Fiancée, répondit finalement Lily à la porte.

Oui, Fiancée était le nom de la moto de Sirius Black... C'était _sa_ fiancée.

La porte s'écarta pour laisser paraître un homme aux yeux cernés, aux cheveux emmêlés et à l'allure triste bien que sur le qui-vive, la baguette pointée sur le menton de son amie et les mâchoires serrées . Cette vision choqua profondément Lily qui avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une décennie et qu'elle se trouvait désormais face à un inconnu, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur : où état passé le Sirius charmeur et séduisant qu'elle avait connu ? Comment pouvait-il être dans un tel état ?

Quelles questions ridicules : depuis que James était partit, plus personne ne pouvait aller mieux... Surtout pas son frère.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune fille qui venait lui rendre visite. Immédiatement, il baissa sa baguette et prit brusquement Lily dans ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si elle était tout ce qui lui restait...

Le geste, peut-être par sa brusquerie, provoqua un léger éclair de peur chez la jeune femme, sans savoir exactement pourquoi -probablement le fait qu'elle n'était pas certaine que c'était bel et bien Sirius-, et eut envie de le repousser et de fuir. L'incertitude sur la situation du monde magique, aggravé par ce qui était arrivé à James, la plongeait dans une paranoïa et elle devait se reprendre si elle voulait aider l'homme de sa vie. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et se rassura en serrant Sirius contre elle pour trouver finalement dans cette étreinte le réconfort qu'elle attendait. Elle ne se posa pas de question sur ce geste car il était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait, qu'elle voulait voir : une réaction désespérée.

Elle n'était plus seule.

Soudain, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces, ses mains serrant ses bras comme pour la maintenir loin de lui, fermant les yeux et tournant la tête.

Lily, déroutée par ce brusque changement de comportement, se demanda quelle en était la raison. Avait-il peur qu'on les voit ensemble ? C'est vrai que voir deux proches d'un homme condamné devait attiser la haine et il pouvait être dangereux de les voir ensemble... Mais Sirius n'avait jamais peur de se battre, au contraire ! Alors craignait-il que James lui en veuille de réconforter sa petite amie ? De la serrer ainsi ? Lily ne put retenir un sourire et un sentiment d'orgueil mêlé d'affection l'envahit. Elle voulut lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais l'expression de son allié restait grave...

Non.

Pas grave.

Dégoûtée.

Il était dégoûté d'elle ? Cette pensée fut comme une lance qui traversait le buste de Lily. La culpabilité revint au galop et elle sentit ses lèvres former une moue déçue. Non, elle devait se tromper...

-Tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-elle faiblement, autant par discrétion que par faiblesse.

Sirius sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle détenait la capacité de parler et lui offrit un sourire terriblement amer.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise : pour quelle raison devrais-je t'en vouloir ? fit-il avant de regarder autour de lui, la baguette levée. Rentre vite, je me sentirais plus en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Lily ne se fit pas prier et félicita intérieurement l'initiative de son ami. Elle non plus n'allait pas bien, autant physiquement que psychologiquement et rester dehors, dans la nuit, n'arrangeait rien. Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée, la jeune femme se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux mais eut à nouveau le besoin de serrer Sirius contre elle, seul baume pour soulager sa peine, ne pouvant se jeter dans les bras de James... Elle voulait tout lui dire, tout son désarroi, sa haine, sa tristesse. Elle savait qu'il l'accepterait malgré tout mais elle avait tout de même peur, surtout au sujet de la trahison de Remus : tant de choses avaient changé durant son coma.

Mais elle conservait l'impression qu'en un claquement de doigt, il ferait sortir James de prison et que tout irait mieux.

C'était comme ça à Poudlard.

Mais ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Désormais, le monde magique ne l'attirait plus comme lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Il ne s'agissait plus de licornes et de hiboux... Maintenant, c'était des détraqueurs et des mangemorts.

Elle regardait Sirius noyer la porte et les fenêtres sous les protections magiques : son visage était dur et mécontent ce qui, paradoxalement, la soulageait : ce caractère était probablement dû à l'arrestation de James. Mais un nouveau sentiment surgit en elle : contrairement à Remus, Sirius devait avoir énormément souffert de cette décision injuste... Et elle les avait laissé seuls contre ce chaos alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers elle et en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir devant la table avant de la rejoindre.

Son ton n'était pas plein de pitié ni d'inquiétude : il lui faisait confiance tout en s'intéressant sur son état. Sirius n'était pas le genre de personne à s'embarrasser avec une politesse étouffante et condescendante uniquement pour faire plaisir. Et ce soir là, cela fit plaisir à Lily qui ne voulait pas s'attarder ni qu'on la prenne pour une petite chose fragile.

Et puis, ça lui rappelait James qui lui aussi avait adopté ce comportement en quelques années, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi extrême que Sirius.

-Je croyais que ta sortie était pour aujourd'hui justement.

-C'est exact.

Sirius eu l'air contrit face à sa réponse. Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et une tasse de thé apparût devant Lily.

-Tu aurais du te reposer un peu plus... On... On s'est inquiété pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Etrangement, la fin de sa phrase sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lily. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça ? Qu'elle se repose un peu plus ? Avec tous ces gens qui lui interdisaient d'agir pour James ?

Non, elle devait devenir paranoïaque. Sirius avait parlé trop bas, elle avait juste dû mal entendre.

-Remus n'est pas allé te chercher d'ailleurs ? On s'était mis d'accord dessus... Il s'y connaît mieux en hôpital que moi, fit Sirius avec un ton badin.

Lily bu une gorgée de thé mais la sensation du liquide tiède dans sa bouche lui était insupportable. Elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, de vomir... Elle était venue pour parler de Remus justement mais son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter ce sujet de conversation.

Elle était vraiment malade, se dit-elle. Peut être que Sirius avait raison : elle aurait dû rester plus longtemps. Il devait mieux connaître ce genre de maladie qu'elle.

Ce dernier sembla remarquer sa grimace de dégoût et se releva brusquement.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu préfère boire quelque chose d'autre ? proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers un buffet qui contenait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool.

-Ah non ! Rien que l'idée de l'alcool m'est encore plus insupportable, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle remarqua que Sirius ne riait pas de sa réaction et s'était rassit, morne...

Il était à ce point chamboulé ? Lily se sentait désolée de ne pouvoir lui remonter le moral.

-J'imagine que c'est un contre-coup de ma maladie, fit-elle pour penser à autre chose.

-Peut-être, je dois t'avouer que je ne m'y connais pas trop...

Ah bon ? Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il conseillé de se reposer alors ? Simple réflexe ?

-Ou peut être que c'est une des potions qu'on m'a donnée qui m'empêche de boire de l'alcool afin que je récupère la santé.

-Ah...

Bizarre, Sirius était bien plus bavard autrefois, même lors des moments les plus sombres... Au contraire même : dans ces moments, soit il faisait tout pour remonter le moral des troupes, soit il râlait et hurlait pendant des heures mais il cherchait toujours à s'occuper l'esprit et fuir ses pensées trop sombres.

-Mais dis-moi, reprit-elle sur un ton plus dur, tu continues de voir Remus ?

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème à son sujet ?

-Comment dire... Tu penses qu'il est menacé ? Parce que je ne comprends pas son comportement autrement.

Enfin, si, elle comprenait s'il était un traître, mais elle préférait insinuer le doute avant de l'attaquer de front. Elle sortait du coma et son petit ami était emprisonné et condamné à tort... Elle ne serait pas crédible avant un moment... Mais Sirius, lui, le serait ! Les belles personnes étaient dotées d'un don qui leur permettait de réunir les gens, d'être crédibles sans effort. James aussi avait cette capacité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda Sirius qui ne semblait pas saisir les propos de son amie mais dont le corps montrait une certaine tension, trahissant le fait qu'il soit fortement intrigué.

Lily ne rougit pas et fit tout son possible pour conserver une allure posée et réfléchie, elle savait que son argument allait être infaillible pour le séduisant sorcier.

-Et bien... Vois-tu... Il m'a demandé de ne pas m'occuper de l'arrestation de James.

A cet instant précis, le lourd verre de Sirius s'échappa de ses mains pour s'écraser sur le sol et se détruire en mille morceaux plus ou moins coupants, laissant le liquide pâle tâcher le parquet. Lily sursauta sous la surprise et eut un brusque sentiment de nausée à cette vue. Elle détourna le regard sans s'en rendre compte. Ca devenait grave, cette horreur de l'alcool... Le smédicaments étaient-ils efficace au point de la dégoûter à la simple vision d'une liqueur ?

Passé le premier choc, elle était heureuse de la réaction de Sirius et surtout, très intriguée.

-Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix et se penchant vers lui.

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent tandis qu'il nettoyait le plancher. Lily crut le voir se mordre la lèvre et une moue méprisante s'afficher sur son visage. Cependant, quand il se retourna vers elle, elle pensa qu'elle avait dû rêver ou que l'obscurité lui avait joué des tours car seule une expression de lassitude occupait son visage.

Comme elle le comprenait, pensa-t-elle. Elle eu l'envie soudaine de poser une main compatissante sur ses cheveux noirs mais elle se retint. De toute façon, elle était trop loin.

-Je... Je ne pense pas que Remus soit victime de chantage, murmura-t-il sombrement.

-Pardon ? Tu penses que c'est un mangemort ? s'exclama Lily, mi-soulagée de voir sa théorie validée, mi-terrifiée pour la même raison.

-Non, non... Pas ça non plus, souffla Sirius avant de se taire brusquement.

Lily attendit une suite qui semblait avoir du mal à arriver. Sirius regardait sur les côtés, puis fixait la table entre eux, avant de poser un regard inquiet sur elle et recommencer les regards sur le côté. La jeune femme se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas à lui dire quelque chose ainsi, s'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était en danger ou qu'on les écoutait. Finalement, Sirius ouvrit la bouche et parla.

-Je pense qu'il a bien fait de te demander de rester en dehors de tout ça.

Lily ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Quel culot !

Elle, la petite amie de James ! Elle était obligée de l'abandonner ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, c'était une blague ! Peu importe le danger, les risques, ou autre, elle devait aider James !

Et il le savait... Cette réaction, ces paroles... Ce n'était pas celles de Sirius Black : il était du genre à foncer, peu importe les dommages collatéraux quand ça concernait James.

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

-Mais je veux agir ! s'écria-t-elle, essuyant les larmes, qui commençaient à paraître, d'un revers de manche. Je peux le faire ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Je veux aider James à se sortir de là !

Elle se sentait perdue, abandonnée. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'au bout ?

Sirius pencha la tête et frotta ses yeux avec son pouce et son index, une expression d'énervement mêlée à de la fatigue sur le visage. Un grognement s'échappa de sa mâchoire serrée.

-Ne parle plus de lui, gronda-t-il. Je te demande de ne plus jamais parler de lui, finit-il dans un soupir teinté d'un gémissement.

-Mais c'est James !

-Arrête j'ai dit !

-Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi...

-Parlons d'autre chose...

-Bon sang Sirius ! Il fait partit de l'Ordre lui aussi !

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus parler de lui ! De ne plus parler de ça, je ne veux plus y penser.

Sirius abandonnait ? Non, c'était impossible... Sirius ne pouvait pas ne pas se battre pour James ! A la rigueur, l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait passer au second plan mais...

Soudain Lily écarquilla les yeux. Non... Pas Sirius ! Il ne serait pas passé de l'autre côté tout de même. Mais alors pourquoi fuyait-il la conversation ? Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal face à ce rejet, ce n'était pas naturel, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Malgré elle, des pensées affirmant cette hypothèse inondèrent son esprit : sa famille approuvait les idéaux de Voldemort, son frère adorait la magie noire, il a été élevé de cette manière...

Sirius regardait autre part, semblant vouloir cacher la vérité, comme si la regarder dans les yeux le forcerait à parler, à se trahir.

Il préférait donc délaisser James au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui ?

Elle sentit ses membres trembler, de peur et de rage.

Elle était offusquée, Sirius qui avait un si grand sens de la justice, qui était impartial et juste -sauf au sujet de Snape et sa famille-, Sirius qui adorait tellement James, qui voyait un frère en lui, Sirius qui l'avait aussi aidée elle lorsqu'elle se faisait embêter par des idiots racistes, qui la comprenait et était son rival en Sortilèges.

Ils avaient été amis même quand elle ne supportait pas James, quand elle le trouvait trop malin, trop macho, trop vulgaire et imbu de lui-même, contrairement à Sirius qui, malgré son succès, restait modéré et respectueux, bien qu'un peu trop direct la plupart du temps. Elle avait finit par apprécier la malice un peu déroutante de James, elle lui avait pardonné et avait appris à l'aimer ainsi. Grâce à Sirius, d'une certaine manière.

Et ce Sirius là, ce même Sirius qui avait tant fait pour eux... Laissait tomber ? Son dernier rempart venait de s'effondrer sou la pression de la guerre ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu l'abandonnes ? Toi ? Le frère de James ? Celui grâce à qui on est sortit ensemble ?

-NE DIS PAS CA ! cria Sirius, apparemment terrifié, mais Lily s'en fichait.

Peu importait Sirius, peu importait si son nouveau maître -si il n'aidait pas James, ça voulait tout dire- l'entendait, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était aider l'homme qu'elle aimait, trouver des renforts... Et montrer à ce sorcier en face d'elle toute sa déception.

-Toi qui étais si juste auparavant...

-Exactement ! C'est parce que je suis juste que je déteste James ! déclara Sirius avec violence, les yeux brûlants, son visage se déformant peu à peu à cause de la rage et du dégoût. Il ne faut plus être proche de lui. Plus jamais.

Lily fut choquée par cette vision et prit un ton plus doux, plus maternel pour lui adresser la parole. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait peur... Elle se sentait faible et l'aura de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus la terrorisait. Il avait toujours été puissant et en cet instant, elle venait de franchir la ligne qui la définissait comme ennemie, désormais. Elle le savait.

-Sirius... Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de sortir James de prison...

-IL MERITE CE QUI LUI ARRIVE ! hurla-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il a fait !

Le silence reprit place mais, avant même que Lily ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Sirius lui empoigna le bras. Elle retint un cri, elle pleurait à nouveau sous la douleur et la peur, elle voulait fuir, appeler à l'aide. Ce geste la terrifiait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler et devenir folle devant ce regard glacial et destructeur.

Soudain, il lui murmura :

-Juste une chose : je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt, j'aurais dû la voir, c'est de ma faute...

Puis il l'entraîna de force vers la porte tandis que la jeune femme cherchait un dernier espoir dans ses yeux et le suppliait. S'il avait dit ça, c'est parce qu'il regrettait d'avoir changé de camps, non ? Il y avait encore une chance qu'ils restent amis !

-S'il te plait, tu peux l'aider... Avec moi...

-Tu n'étais pas... Tu ne peux pas savoir... Si James est en prison, il le mérite.

Lily pleurait à nouveau lorsque Sirius la repoussa dehors. Il lui jeta un dernier regard qu'elle prit pour du dégoût mêlé à du regret, lui tourna le dos et ferma la porte.

Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, le prier encore plus, lui jeter des maléfices... Mais elle était en danger, dehors, seule... Peu importe le poids de la tristesse. Si elle voulait aider James, elle devait rester en vie.

C'était la priorité.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis s'en alla. 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes d'auteur :**

Alala...On est le 5 et je publie le chaitre 5 ! C'est amusant, non ? (non ?...Bah tant pis)  
Alors un gros merci à Souky pour la correction et aussi un énorme merci à Shaman pour m'avoir aidé lors du dialogue avec muffin-man ! Sans elle, je serais encore coincée là dessus !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^  
Et vive les amarrettis ! (qui auraient du être des muffins à l'origine mais bon...)

Et, ' joie ! Voilà un matou noir qui nous avait bien manqué ! (pour ceux qui connaissent la série BEAG)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Les traces**

Une fois chez elle, elle se permit de sangloter contre un coussin de son canapé, faisant déguerpir sooty, son chat qui y était installé, et de crier toute sa haine.

Remus avait oublié son amitié pour James, la presse était manipulée et Sirius avait été pris au piège.

Sirius...Sirius ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il aimait James presque autant qu'elle !

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier à la recherche désespérée d'un mouchoir, bien qu'elle n'en ait que rarement sur elle. A sa grande surprise, elle en trouva un. Sans le regarder, les yeux trop embués et gonflés par les pleurs, elle s'essuya le visage avec avant de se rendre compte que c'était un mouchoir en tissu et non pas en papier.

D'où venait-il ?

Elle s'essuya un peu plus le visage, déconcertée, oubliant un instant son malheur et observa le mouchoir d'un peu plus près tandis que Sooty se frottait contre ses jambes, à la recherche d'une caresse. Il était bleu, un peu délavé et elle pouvait percevoir dans un coin une sorte de B brodé...Un B très étrange. D'où venait-il ? Le nom de Black lui vint en tête...Non, ça ne pouvait pas venir de Sirius. Personne n'offrait de mouchoir sauf les parents et grands-parents à leurs enfants...En tout cas, pas les amis. Or, Sirius avait renié sa famille.

Et James, siffla une voix dans la tête de Lily qui se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

Tous l'abandonnaient, tous la rejetaient. Ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de James, ni d'elle...Remus, Sirius...Tous...Pourquoi ? Dans quel enfer s'était empêtré son petit ami ?

Dire que ça faisait si peu de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tellement peu de temps. Ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin car elle ne l'avait pas voulu malgré ses tentatives parfois un peu lourdes et gênantes.

Lily se promit que si James arrivait à sortir de prison, ils le feraient.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes inonda les yeux de la jeune sorcière.

Elle utilisa à nouveau le mouchoir et se rendit compte que le B pouvait être considéré comme deux P croisés. Peter Pettigrew...

Pff, si Sirius et Remus avait préféré l'autre côté ou qui que ce soit qui était contre James -désormais en prison-, cela devait faire bien longtemps que Peter avait sombré lui aussi. Pas la peine d'aller le voir, se dit-elle en observant la couture du tissu.

Cela lui appartenait-il par contre ? Moui, lui pouvait avoir reçu un mouchoir de la part de sa mère avec qui il était très proche... Mais comment l'avait-elle obtenu ? Peut être qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle chercha à se rappeler quand cela aurait pu se passer, sentant le souvenir s'approcher mais n'arrivant pas à le dévoiler.

Quelle sensation désagréable se dit-elle avant de remarquer le sac en papier remplit de potions qu'elle devait boire et d'onguents à appliquer.

Elle avait beau avoir un sentiment de rancune envers cette médicomage, elle respectait son travail et ses compétences et n'était pas assez idiote pour négliger un traitement. Il n'y avait qu'à penser aux nausées, migraines et au dégoût envers l'alcool qu'elle avait ressentit dans la journée...Bien qu'elle ne sache pas si les maux n'étaient pas dus à l'incarcération de James et l'écoeurement aux médicaments.

Elle prit un pot clair et y trempa deux doigts, ce qui lui donna un impressionnant frisson de dégoût et de nouvelles nausées mais elle sut se retenir. Enfin, elle appliqua le baume sur sa poitrine et son front comme lui avait indiqué Prunella. Elle eut un sourire d'appréciation : elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée, elle avait l'impression que son esprit s'endormait. Mais ce ne devait pas être l'effet premier du baume, non ? Il devait l'aider physiquement pas psychologiquement...Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, son corps allant mieux, son esprit se calmait aussi.

Ce fut après avoir nourrit son chat et dans l'espoir que les choses se montreraient plus claires le lendemain que Lily s'endormit sur son canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Lily retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse, les mains dans les poches, après avoir pris ses potions. Si ses amis lui tournaient le dos, peut être que ces lieux pourraient lui fournir plus d'indices, d'informations...

A chaque pas, elle se sentait plus mal, plus faible, plus triste.

Pas étonnant : au lieu d'avoir son malaise, elle aurait dû se retrouver ici avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils auraient dû marcher main dans la main, s'embrassant, rigolant...Et chacune de ces pensées la tourmentait un peu plus et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Ces nausées n'étaient-elles pas tout simplement dirigée non pas contre la communauté magique mais contre elle-même, elle qui avait été trop faible, qui avait abandonné James ?

Si elle avait été là, ils auraient probablement été heureux, non ? Il n'aurait pas été enfermé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est dans ces sombres réflexions qu'elle croisa une minuscule mais très coquette pâtisserie Italienne qui l'avait, pendant de longues années, laissée rêveuse et ébahie. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de goûter l'un des produits proposé : le prix était bien trop élevé et ses parents avaient toujours refusé. Elle-même se rendait compte que, pour de simples gâteaux, c'était affreusement cher mais...le désir persistait, renforcé par cette barrière financière. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour l'un de ces amarettis pralinés dont tous les articles gastronomiques magiques parlaient dans les termes les plus élogieux ?

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une forte voix masculine qui semblait venir de la boutique :

-Bonjour ! dit un homme brun, de taille moyenne, arborant élégamment une moustache fine et parfaitement taillée.

Voyant probablement l'étonnement de Lily, il s'avança un peu vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le comptoir de la pâtisserie. Il avait beau être à l'intérieur, la jeune femme pouvait cependant parfaitement voir son tablier, d'un blanc immaculé et orné d'un sigle joliment brodé, indiquant qu'il était un employé, voire le directeur, de la pâtisserie.

-Puis-je vous offrir une petite douceur ? Choisissez parmi nos nouveaux desserts ! Je suis certain qu'ils vous plairont, déclara-t-il en affichant un large sourire parfait pour attirer les consommateurs.

- Oh... hésita son interlocutrice, surprise de l'attention que lui portait ce vendeur et peu encline à discuter malgré la fierté de parler avec le patron d'une aussi prestigieuse pâtisserie. Non...je...

-Allons, il me semble que vous aviez apprécié l'amaretti praliné, la dernière fois ?

-Je pense que vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai jamais rien acheté chez vous, rétorqua Lily, intriguée et inquiète par la tournure que prenait la scène.

Etait-ce une ruse pour la faire rentrer dans la boutique ? C'était peut être un piège, elle devait rester prudente...

-Ah mais pourtant, je me souviens de toutes les jolies clientes que j'ai eues. Je suis certain que c'est de vous dont je parle.

-Non, vraiment, je vous assure n'avoir jamais osé acheter quoique ce soit ici, j'en suis navrée, répondit-elle sincèrement mais fronçant malgré tout les sourcils, et plongeant sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette.

-Si si, il s'agit de vous ! Vous étiez même avec cet homme qui a été enferm...

Le patron s'interrompit brusquement, écarquillant trop largement les yeux pour que cela passe inaperçu. Presque instantanément, il avait pâli et fixait résolument ses pieds, sans oser relever la tête, contrastant incroyablement avec son attitude précédente, puis ajouta précipitamment :

-Je crois que vous avez raison, je me trompe depuis tout à l'heure, excusez-moi.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et semblait chercher quelque chose à faire dans sa boutique, Lily réalisa le lapsus du pâtissier et se rua vers la fenêtre, l'empêchant de la refermer.

-L'homme qui a été enfermé ? Vous avez vu James Potter ?

-Que... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'en suis désolé, tenta-t-il, souhaitant visiblement que la jeune femme prenne congé.

Il tripotait son tablier de ses mains et ne semblait plus capable de regarder Lily dans les yeux. Son visage exprimait une forme de moue dégoûtée.

-Un jeune homme, avec des lunettes...on l'a vu dans les journaux...Vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez pourquoi il a été enfermé ?

-Désolée mademoiselle mais j'ai du travail et je ne sais rien de cette histoire, répondit-il trop précipitamment pour être crédible.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de sa...

- Autant pour moi, mademoiselle, mais je n'ai absolument rien à rajouter. Prenez cet amaretti en guise de pardon.

Lily accepta, à regret, de s'emparer de la pâtisserie que lui tendait le vendeur et, avant de quitter définitivement la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, jeta un dernier regard plein d'espoir à celui qui aurait pu lui permettre d'avancer dans ses recherches. Elle réalisa alors qu'il cherchait à cacher ses yeux larmoyants.

Tant de question tourbillonnaient dans son esprit : que savait-il ? Qu'avait il vu ?

Et puis...Pourquoi lui donner ce gâteau ?

D'un côté, il était le premier à lui montrer de manière indirecte qu'il voulait lui dire la vérité mais qu'il ne pouvait pas...D'une certaine manière. Il voulait probablement l'aider...Les aider, elle et James ! Un étranger la soutenait plus que ses amis...Si ça continuait comme ça, elle obtiendrait satisfaction en allant voir les Mangemorts !

Elle porta le gâteau à sa bouche et en prit une minuscule bouchée, autant pour savourer ce met qu'elle avait tant attendu et qu'elle avait finalement eu gratuitement -qui la croirait ! Quelle chance !- que par manque d'appétit.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, c'était exquis. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le goût de la praline envahit son palais quand, soudain, son esprit reprit le dessus de la manière la plus frustrante qui soit : elle connaissait déjà cette sensation sur la langue. Mais elle n'avait jamais mangé de ces douceurs ! La légèreté et le goût de l'amaretti lui torturait l'esprit autant qu'il satisfaisait sa langue. Il lui rappelait un souvenir. Encore. Toujours ces souvenirs insaisissables, comme trop loin pour pouvoir les attraper, trop vaporeux pour que son cerveau puisse lui donner un sens. Semblables à ces souvenirs d'enfances, trop vieux pour la mémoire...D'ailleurs, peut être était-ce un souvenir d'enfance ?

Bien que le cadeau soit un délice, elle ne pouvait se détacher de son envie de se remémorer, de se rappeler...Mais quel était donc ce souvenir ? Ca la dérangeait !

Alors qu'elle eut l'impression d'arriver à donner un début -ou une fin- à ce fragment de mémoire, un frisson la parcouru et les larmes montèrent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle essuya rapidement les recoins de ses yeux avec le mouchoir bleu aux deux P brodés en réfléchissant à cette réaction. Etait-ce un souvenir trop douloureux ? A moins que c'était le fait de se remémorer son enfance, de son amitié avec ce garçon qui l'avait reniée. Oui, peut être que le souvenir était trop proche de lui, de cet ancien camarade, désormais mangemort...

…

Mais bien sûr !

-Severus !

* * *

Note d'auteur : ah oui, et merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'adore lire vos réflexions, vos questions, vos "je sais que tu ne vas pas répondre" XD

Chapitre suivant : **Le Rival**

On se demande bien de qui ça va parler.

Au fait, pour ceux qui ont compté : normalement, ma fic aurait du prendre fin le 2 novembre (un chapitre par semaine, 9 chapitres, on prend le calendrier et voilà...)  
Mais elle prendra fin en réalité le 30, où je vous dévoilerai l'épilogue.

Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre aux amarretis ?


	6. Chapitre 6

************

**Note d'auteur : **On fait un gros merci à Souky et

à Shaman ! MERCI SHAMAN ET SOUKY ! (qui n'ont de cesse de me sauver la vie ces temps-ci ^^)

Dans ce chapitre...on rencontre des gens qu'on connaissait déjà.

**********

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Rival**

****

Lily rentra immédiatement chez elle.

Sirius et Remus l'avaient abandonnée, ils n'avaient pu dire ce qu'avait fait James. Peut-être étaient-ils menacés ou avaient-ils changé de côté mais Severus, lui, non. Il avait toujours été un Mangemort ! Donc, en allant le voir, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il lui dise pourquoi, désormais, elle était seule contre tous... Ou au moins la raison de l'arrestation arbitraire de l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit sa garde robe afin de chercher une tenue qui pourrait la mettre en valeur. Severus avait beau la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'en était pas moins insensible aux femmes, et elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Elle eu un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle décida de mettre sa plus jolie robe qu'elle réservait d'habitude pour James et en fut même très en colère et dégoûtée... Dégoûtée d'elle-même.

Elle n'arriva à se défaire de ce sentiment qu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas cette fichu robe. Où était-elle donc passée ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais la chambre était impeccable : le lit était fait -pas étonnant vu qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé la veille-, aucun vêtement ne trainait par terre -elle avait directement mis au sale ceux qu'elle portait à sa sortie de l'hôpital, répugnée par le fait que ce soit Remus qui les lui avait apportés alors qu'il l'avait trahie.

Il n'y avait même pas de poussière. Seul Sooty qui venait de faire un bond des plus élégant pour atteindre la fenêtre et se prélasser dans un rayon de soleil.

Quelqu'un avait du faire le ménage pour sa venue...

Ou alors...

Quelqu'un avait fait un tour chez elle... Pour l'espionner ?

Lily saisit sa baguette pus soupira : s'ils avaient fait quelque chose, il serait désormais trop tard pour agir. Elle fouilla une dernière fois mais ne trouva pas sa robe.

Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait préparée pour son rendez vous avec James... Ce rendez vous qui n'avait pas eu lieu... Par sa faute à elle.

Sans qu'elle ne pu se contrôler, les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux. Elle était répugnante et faible, tout son corps le lui criait : si inutile, incapable de se battre pour James, même pour maîtriser son corps et ses larmes.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité à cette pensée qui la transperça comme une lance.

Elle devait se reprendre ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Severus dans un tel état : il verrait qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation de faiblesse et qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, qu'il serait devenu nécessaire. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait encore de la dignité !

Son coeur se serra à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'en réalité, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout, même au pire, pour récupérer James ?

Oui... Elle était vraiment répugnante.

Elle prit une robe bleue foncée et l'enfila rapidement, se remaquilla -et remarqua qu'elle avait encore des miettes d'amarrettis autour de la bouche, puis décida de sortir rapidement.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée, elle se rappela qu'elle devait prendre son traitement et fila vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa une potion dans le sac et la bu d'une traite, en grimaçant à cause du goût trop acide. L'effet ne fut pas aussi efficace que l'onguent mais il était assez agréable, et Lily sortit de son appartement plus sereine et avec plus de confiance en elle. Tous ses sanglots semblaient n'avoir jamais existé.

Elle se promit de vérifier de quoi était composé ces remèdes miracles qui la faisaient se sentir si forte et légère.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la rue, elle eut un moment d'hésitation... Que voulait-elle faire exactement ? Voir Severus, bien qu'il la méprisait, oui mais pour lui demander quoi ?

Pourquoi James était-il en prison... Non, il la ferait chanter ou la manipulerait sans lui donner satisfaction. Il fallait utiliser un autre sujet de conversation. Par exemple s'il avait connaissance d'une manipulation qui aurait touché Remus et Sirius. Si elle lui disait qu'ils devenaient ainsi ses ennemis, il devrait être ravi et lui donner les informations, non ?

Elle devait faire attention aux termes à employer : les noms de famille plutôt que les prénoms, sauf pour Severus afin qu'il sente une proximité. Avec beaucoup de chance, il se rappellera leur amitié passée... Mais Lily ne mettait pas trop d'espoir dedans.

Elle décida donc de transplaner quand elle se rendit compte d'un détail qui mettait son plan à l'eau : ce n'était pas le danger qu'elle ignorait désormais puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre -sans amis ni James-, ni la sécurité de ses proches pour les mêmes raisons -et elle avait conseillé à ses parents de partir en Irlande quelques mois-... Non, le problème était bien plus basique : elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Severus.

Elle se sentit honteuse mais trouva rapidement une solution : elle transplana dans le quartier où ils avaient joués durant de longs après-midi puis se dirigea vers la maison des Snape. Elle frappa deux coups secs et rapides, sentant l'angoisse l'envahir : elle espérait de tout son coeur que ce fut Mrs. Snape qui ouvrit.

Par chance, ses prières furent exaucées : un visage émacié et pâle apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un chignon noir parsemé de quelques cheveux blancs faisait contraster un peu plus la couleur du visage d'Eileen Snape. Son visage était encore plus mince que dans les souvenirs de la jeune sorcière et les rides s'étaient enracinées autour de ses yeux sombres et de sa bouche.

-Madame, salua succinctement Lily, un léger sentiment de tristesse embrumant son esprit.

La femme plissa les yeux, la faisant paraître encore plus ridée, ne reconnaissant pas immédiatement la personne qui lui parlait puis fit un « oh » avec sa bouche. Lily cru voir un minuscule sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres mais elle devait avoir rêvé car l'expression d'Eileen semblait encore plus peinée qu'au départ.

-Vous êtes Lily Evans, c'est ça ?

Lily fut touchée qu'elle se rappelait de son prénom alors qu'elle ne s'était vue que très peu et il y a très longtemps.

-Oui madame... Je suis venue vous voir au sujet de votre fils.

Eileen écarquilla les yeux et tenta de refermer la porte immédiatement mais Lily l'en empêcha en plaçant le pied dans l'entrebâillement.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, allez vous en... Partez, mon fils n'a rien à voir dedans..., répétait-elle à toute vitesse mais très faiblement.

-Je ne lui veux pas de mal. J'aimerais juste lui parler... Je pense qu'il pourrait m'aider au sujet... De quelque chose.

Lily savait que son excuse était bidon, que si Eileen avait été un peu plus en forme, elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez oui lui aurait craché son mépris au visage. Cependant, cette dernière ne rigola pas, elle ne lui montra même pas de mépris. Elle l'observa, les yeux ronds, son expression se teinta de pitié. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux en baissant la tête avec une moue de douleur.

Puis, elle posa un regard humide et attristé sur la jeune sorcière et acquiesça.

-Je comprends... Je comprends tout à fait... Je ne sais pas en quoi Severus pourrait vous aider mais, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur maternelle.

Lily resta muette un court moment et ce n'était que par chance qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction. Hein ? Ca avait été aussi simple ? Que comprenait-elle ? Peut être croyait-elle qu'elle avait quitté James pour partir avec Severus mais... Elle ne devait même pas savoir que James et elle étaient ensemble. A moins que son fils ne lui en ait parlé ? Donc en lisant les journaux, elle aurait su ?

Lily voulu poser des questions mais se dit que ce serait du temps perdu : même si elle connaissait sa relation, elle ne devait probablement pas être au courant de la machination dans laquelle était prise James.

-J'aimerais avoir l'adresse de votre fils s'il vous plaît. Je veux le voir au plus vite... Il peut m'aider, j'en suis certaine.

Si cette manière de parler vaguement avait fonctionné, pourquoi ne pas réessayer ?

Et Lily avait eu raison, à son plus grand étonnement. Eileen s'éloigna un court moment et revint avec un morceau de parchemin sur lequel avaient été griffonnés quelques mots.

Lily remercia sincèrement la mère de son ancien ami qui eu un sourire triste.

Alors que Lily lui faisait signe qu'elle allait partir, elle lui murmura :

-Bonne chance pour le futur. Vous êtes forte, vous surpasserez les obstacles...

Puis elle referma la porte.

Lily resta un moment sur le trottoir, sans bouger, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Bah, c'était la guerre, donc tout le monde voyait son futur ébranlé... Elle la première.

Et puis, cette femme avait toujours été très étrange...

C'était exactement le genre de chose dont James se fichait, le comportement des gens. Il ne cherchait pas à s'adapter aux autres. Il voulait vivre sa vie à sa manière, peu importe les règles et les sanctions. Quand quelqu'un était mal à l'aise, il continuait, peu importe si c'était juste ou non. C'était dans son caractère que de faire les choses jusqu'au bout, peu importait si ça ne plaisait pas.

Cela avait longtemps déstabilisé Lily, la mettant souvent en rogne, mais maintenant, elle l'admirait presque.

Elle finit par transplaner à une centaine de mètres de l'adresse donnée, se donnant une distance pour se préparer autant mentalement que physiquement : il était trop risqué d'atterrir face à une maison qui pouvait renfermer plusieurs Mangemorts ne cherchant qu'une chose : l'éliminer.

Lily réfléchit aux différentes tactiques, aux répliques à utiliser, aux expressions de visage à emprunter : si Severus la haïssait, ce devrait être aisé car il serait ravi qu'elle et James sortent ensemble et que leur couple soit brisé. Il se moquerait d'elle, probablement.

« Ah ! Tu es fière d'avoir connu un meurtrier ? » ou quelque chose du genre ! Ainsi, elle n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il fallait surtout qu'il ne devine pas qu'elle ignorait le crime dont on accusait James, sinon, son plan tomberait à l'eau.

S'il l'aimait bien par contre, elle pourrait faire croire qu'elle a rejeté ses anciens amis...

Non, pas lui faire croire... Avouer. Ils l'avaient abandonnées...

Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle pénétra dans une impasse encore plus sombre que les rues précédentes et aurait souhaité que l'un de ses proches soit là, mais elle savait que ni Sirius ni Remus ne l'auraient accompagnée. Déjà qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, alors...

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait devant la porte, elle se remémora une dernière règle : ne pas lui demander de l'aide. Jamais Snape n'accepterait d'aider James. Il fallait lui faire croire qu'elle était presque satisfaite de cette situation.

Lily leva le poing et frappa quelques coups secs et rapides.

Elle entendit de nombreux murmures et bruits qui étaient particuliers aux sorts et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de protections placées sur la porte. Quelqu'un devait vérifier qui était là. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir mais ne put voir qui était de l'autre côté, tant la maison était sombre... Et la personne aussi.

Une voix grave et haineuse lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Quel accueil, se dit Lily, qui ne s'attendait pas à mieux mais ressentit malgré tout un léger pincement au coeur.

-J'aimerais parler, répondit-elle brièvement.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle attendit quelques instant puis précisa :

-Je voudrais discuter de ce qui me semble être une machination...Et je pense que tu as les capacités pour m'aider.

Ca ne coûtait rien de tenter la flatterie se dit-elle en guise d'excuse face à sa conscience qui en voulait toujours à cet homme pour l'avoir insultée en publique.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Demanda la voix avec un peu plus de clarté mais aussi plus de mépris.

-En souvenir de notre amitié ? Tenta Lily, qui trouvait cet argument ridicule et se demandait si elle aurait assez de force pour défoncer la porte avec un sortilège, puisqu'elle n'avait pas assez de temps.

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que James étaient en prison, et à chaque heure, elle craignait ce qu'il subissait : les détraqueurs dévorant sa mémoire, le torturant, l'effrayant. James était fort mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade presque agressive pour cacher un manque de confiance en lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit face à elle, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse passer de côté.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité -elle se doutait que si elle sortait sa baguette, elle se retrouverait dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Personne n'était là. Elle marcha le long du couloir et finit par arriver dans un salon où elle vit Severus Snape.

Elle eut, à nouveau, un pincement au coeur en voyant son ami d'enfance avec son visage si dur, si haineux. Il lui désigna un fauteuil où elle s'assit sans dire un mot. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, ça l'aurait amusée de voir les goûts de Severus en matière de décoration d'intérieur.

-J'imagine que je ne te sers rien à boire, je n'ai que de l'alcool.

-Comment tu sais que...

-J'ai entendu parler de ton accident, la coupa-t-il. Et... Il faut éviter ce genre de choses.

Donc c'était bien du à son malaise et non pas à une autre maladie ou quelque chose de ce genre... C'était bon à savoir. Un léger soulagement dans cette période sombre. Par contre, ce comportement de la part de Severus... Il aurait pu tenter de la tuer, de l'empoisonner, elle s'attendait à des rires mesquins et des rictus méprisants... Pas à cette attitude presque gênée mais polie et respectueuse... Et surtout, avenante.

Il s'assit face à elle et ne la regarda pas, fixant son verre.

Lily repensa à James, à la manière dont ils se haïssaient. Severus poussa un long soupir et lui demanda d'aller droit au but sur ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fut décontenancée et outrée par ce manque de politesse mais, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle lui en fut reconnaissante : elle devait aider James au plus vite, pas rester dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit que l'homme en face d'elle semblait lui aussi triste.

Pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait pas la personne qu'il aimait en prison, lui !

Vu qu'il n'accepterait probablement jamais d'aider James, elle décida d'aborder le problème de manière lointaine. Il ne serait pas dupe longtemps mais, au moins, elle aurait peut être le temps de le manipuler assez pour qu'il suive la conversation.

Elle lui raconta ses idées au sujet du ministère qui aurait la main mise sur la presse et qu'une machination se déroulerait sous les yeux du monde sorcier. Severus, en écoutant son argumentation, leva un sourcil intéressé et lui demanda pourquoi elle pensait ça. Lily trouvait étrange de se retrouver face à cet homme, à débattre sur certains sujets, comme des années auparavant... Si seulement il n'était pas parti de l'autre côté, ils auraient pu rester amis et discuter de sujets plus heureux, aujourd'hui encore.

-Il y a un manque d'information bien pire qu'avant, répondit Lily en croisant les doigts, tentant de prendre le comportement de Dumbledore. Et certaines personnes agissent bizarrement.

-Ce qui est tout à fait normal avec cette guerre, répliqua-t-il avec un rictus et du mépris, semblant trouver la conversation moins intéressante.

-Mais en ce moment c'est encore pire, ça va de plus en plus loin. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon comas !

Severus sursauta, ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement et ne laissa pas l'occasion s'échapper :

-Dis-moi tout, grogna-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

-Non. Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Severus, hurla-t-elle, sa fatigue et son désespoir renforçant sa fureur, je t'ordonne de me dire ce...

-Je refuse, déclara-t-il avec une force qui la surprit. Je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est mon choix... Et puis... Tu vivras mieux sans.

-Bon sang, Severus ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant de grands mouvements avec les bras. Je me bats contre cette guerre, contre les Mangemorts, alors comment peux-tu dire que je vivrai mieux sans ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va me...

Il l'interrompit à nouveau, et ses paroles la laissèrent muette de stupéfaction :

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la guerre !

Face à son étonnement il précisa :

-C'est à propos de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour en savoir plus à son sujet que tu es venue me voir.

Lily ne pu nier, et puis, Severus parlait, donc l'interrompre réduisait les chances de le voir en dire trop et ainsi, tout découvrir.

-Ce type était une pourriture ! Il l'a bien prouvé, cette fois-ci, même moi je peux le dire ! Grogna-t-il avec hargne. Personne ne pourra lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait... Pas moi... CE MEC EST UNE ORDURE ! hurla-t-il en jetant son verre qui éclata contre le mur.

-Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Lily en tentant de ne pas bégayer, terrifiée par le violent changement de comportement de l'homme.

Il ne répondit pas, apparemment toujours aussi furieux. Lily se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de son ancien ami, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait... Qu'il fixait ses yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Rien ne se produisit, et elle finit par comprendre. Avant, elle était trop naïve, sans expérience... Mais désormais... En le voyant, lui, son regard, ses réactions, elle comprit et n'en fut que plus dégoûtée.

Elle tourna le dos brusquement, ne voulant plus le voir ni l'entendre critiquer l'homme qu'elle aimait par pur désespoir, ou jalousie, et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte du salon, elle l'entendit un murmure, un simple souffle, un seul mot, mais qui résonna en elle comme si on le lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles pendant des heures : viol.

Elle se retourna, offusquée et hurla à plein poumon :

-QUOI ?

Alors, Severus répéta :

-Il a violé.

Un moment de silence s'installa tandis que l'emportement grandissait en Lily.

Vivement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tenta de lui jeter un sort qu'il dévia facilement, renforçant sa fureur.

-COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu as complètement FAUX ! Jamais James n'aurait couché avec une autre fille alors qu'on sortait ensemble, alors qu'il la viole, c'est toi qui te fais des idées ! Je te croyais au-dessus de ça mais je me trompais. Tu n'est qu'un lâche ! Juste pour mieux le détruire, juste parce que tu es jaloux de lui ! Ou alors la fille doit mentir, c'est une mascarade que tu entretiens pour, qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu sois au-dessus de James ! Mais tu as encore une fois tort, ça ne te rend que plus MINABLE ! James a attendu si longtemps pour sortir avec moi... Et toi, à la place, tu m'as INSULTEE ! Tu dis ça pour me dégoûter de James mais c'est TOI QUI ME DEGOUTES ! Tu es ODIEUX !

Severus ne l'interrompit pas durant toute sa tirade, évitant son regard, la bouche semblant définitivement close. Elle vit que son expression de dégoût augmentait et la vitre d'une armoire à glace se brisa à son tour.

Lily se rendit compte en reprenant son souffle que c'était Severus et non pas elle qui venait de la détruire, par un simple sentiment de rage probablement.

-Cesse de le défendre... Il est coupable, déclara Severus d'une voix sans appel.

SBAF.

Lily garda la main levée, prête à lui asséner une seconde gifle. Puis, un instant plus tard, elle était dans le couloir, en direction de la sortie.

Elle entendit uniquement un « pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu t'aider». Elle se demanda s'il lui parlait à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, mais, furax, elle pensa qu'il s'adressait à elle et se dit que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu.

Etait-ce de l'ironie d'ailleurs ? Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre, son esprit littéralement englouti sous son emportement physique.

Pff... Elle avait toujours reproché à James d'être un peu trop brutal mais finalement, ça avait déteint sur elle, en si peu de temps.

Non, James n'était pas brutal, elle devait se retirer cette idée de la tête.

Elle avait confiance en James. Quelle vermine que ce Severus...

Soudain, elle reprit conscience de sa solitude et de l'obscurité de l'impasse. Elle avait peur et était à nouveau dégoûtée. Elle aurait voulu que Sirius ou Remus la rejoignent et prennent soin d'elle, que James arrive et la protège, la serre dans ses bras, ici, dans cette ruelle sombre.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pu empêcher les nausées de gagner le combat.

* * *

Note d'auteurs :

Alors ? Severus dit-il la vérité ou cherche-t-il à brouiller les pistes ? C'est l'ami de Lily mais c'est un Mangemort dévoué.  
A qui parlait-il en croyant que Lily ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait ?  
Sooty va-t-il avaler touuus les médicaments de Lily ?

Chapitre prochain : **Le témoin**

Au chapitre prochain vous aurez le droit à un bonus de l'auteure : l'explication d'un indice qui était là depuis le début !

Et une petite explication pour certains lecteurs un peu perdus d'un détail sans importance réelle pour l'histoire :

"_ Alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de son ancien ami, elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait... Qu'il fixait ses yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Rien ne se produisit, et elle finit par comprendre. Avant, elle était trop naïve, sans expérience... Mais désormais... En le voyant, lui, son regard, ses réactions, elle comprit et n'en fut que plus dégoûtée._"

Là, elle comprend qu'il est amoureux d'elle. C'est tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le témoin**

Lily rentra chez elle, maugréant et pestant contre Severus, ses anciens amis et sa maladie qui venait de lui faire rendre son repas -et l'amaretti !

Elle but immédiatement une potion pour se soulager et s'essuya à nouveau la bouche avec le mouchoir bleu. Elle l'observa, sous les miaulements insistants de Sooty qui semblait de nouveau réclamer à manger.

Elle avait pensé au fait qu'il pouvait appartenir à Peter...Mais en quoi pourrait-il l'aider ? Il était bien gentil mais elle était certaine qu'à la moindre pression, il se plierait à la demande, donc il devait avoir tourné le dos à James depuis bien longtemps vu qu'ils avaient désormais tous tourné le dos à son amour...Tous sauf elle.

…

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Lily en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main.

Si Peter vivait réellement en fonction de ses peurs, elle pouvait le menacer et il accepterait de parler ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt : elle aussi pouvait jouer ce jeu là !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le chaos qu'était devenu le ministère de la magie : les gens courant dans tous les sens, sans dire un mot par crainte des taupes, ceux s'en allant rapidement voir comment allaient leurs proches, les autres plongeant la main dans leur poche au moindre geste brusque -donc sans arrêt. Lily se fit bousculer par un homme qui ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et elle râla quelques instants avant de se diriger vers l'étage où se trouvait le bureau dans lequel travaillait Peter. Ce dernier était devenu stagiaire pour se faire un peu d'argent et renflouer un peu ses économies.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait coincé Peter dans les toilettes des hommes qu'elle avait fermé à clefs. Elle lui avait demandé de le suivre sans discussion et il avait obtempéré, résistant au début : elle lui avait tendu son mouchoir qu'il avait d'abord fixé avec terreur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un épouvantard, puis l'avait pris en la remerciant et en souriant faiblement. Elle avait rapidement lâché le mouchoir pour attraper son poignet et mettre sa baguette sous sa gorge et le menacer. Il avait fini par obéir, c'était l'essentiel. Elle avait récupéré le mouchoir pour ne pas laisser de trace. Les toilettes étaient vides et elle y était rentrée discrètement, suivit de son ami, un peu méfiant. Ca avait été presque trop facile.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur et le conserva dans cette position en appuyant sur son buste avec son avant bras, la baguette de nouveau sous son menton.

-Je te préviens, à la moindre incartade, au moindre mouvement, ou si tu résistes, je te ferais subir les pires souffrances...

-Lily ?...C'est vraiment toi ? Tenta-t-il de dire en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, et la preuve c'est que maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à perdre : tous m'ont tourné le dos, tous médisent de James et je veux connaître la vérité à tout prix, alors ne doute pas de mes menaces : elles sont véritables et je n'aurais aucun remords à les mettre en pratique ! siffla-t-elle avec haine.

Peter regarda par réflexe autour de lui et déglutit une nouvelle fois, sa respiration devenant difficile.

- Dis-moi immédiatement pourquoi James a été mis en prison aussi rapidement. Qui est la fille qui a été soit disant violée ? J'aimerais la voir pour être sûre de son témoignage...Et de deux trois autres choses...

Elle adoucit la pression sur le buste de son otage afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration plus facilement mais garda la baguette sur son cou de son autre main.

Peter hésita, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tentant de commencer une explication mais à chaque fois, ses yeux devenaient plus humides, son visage se contractait un peu plus.

Etait-il sous Fidelitas ? Se demanda soudainement Lily, effarée des moyens employés par son ennemi invisible, mais cette théorie fut démentie quand Peter finit par éclater en sanglot en s'excusant devant elle.

La jeune femme fut désarçonnée face à cette réaction et ne sut comment réagir mais tenta de conserver son air dur et cruel.

-C'est m...C'est moi qui ai re...Retrouvé la fi...La fille ! Sanglota Peter, se cachant les yeux derrières ses mains crispées, comme s'il avait peur de revoir cette scène.

Lily le regarda une seconde en affaissant ses épaules puis murmura, détruite à son tour, les larmes inondant ses yeux :

-Donc il y avait bien une autre fille ? Dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Peter acquiesça en reniflant bruyamment, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Donc il y avait bien eu...une autre...

Mais le viol ? C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'ai re..retrouvé...sa robe était déchirée et..elle pleurait. Contre le mur...elle crachait en sanglotant. Elle semblait cassée... James était à côté en train de remettre son pantalon en place...Il avait un air hautain sur le visage. Je..Je l'ai vu...Je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil méprisant à la fille puis lui tendre la main. La fille a hurlé de peur et s'est réfugiée un peu plus contre les poubelles, en pleurant, murmurant, probablement en l'insultant, ou en lui demandant « pourquoi »...je n'ai pas bien entendu. Il lui a alors dit qu'elle...Qu'elle n'avait pas à en faire tout une affaire et que...que c'est elle qui le voulait… continua Peter entre des reniflements et des sanglots. La fille a crié à l'aide, je suis intervenu en criant à mon tour à l'aide...Pour que quelqu'un vienne...J'avais peur, peur de savoir mais...je devais l'aider ! cria-t-il comme pour qu'on approuve son geste en fixant Lily qui laissait désormais les larmes couler sur ses joues.

C'était laisser son ami et un crime impuni ou aider la justice et cette fille en envoyant James en prison, comprit Lily. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait si mal.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser...Et cette absence de réflexion laissait le doute et la suspicion l'envahir et gagner peu à peu la bataille.

-Alors...J'ai réussi à le désarmer -pur coup de chance car il tentait de faire taire la fille, me considérant probablement comme une menace mineure. Mais j'ai réussi...Et je l'ai stupéfixié. J'ai stupéfixié James et j'ai aidé la fille, finit-il, pleurant mais semblant soulagé de l'avoir dit.

D'une certaine manière, il avait été héroïque. Même si c'était trop tard, il avait pu aider cette fille...

Mais non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ça ! C'était un mensonge ! Peter devait jouer la comédie ! Cette fille ne devait probablement pas exister...JAMAIS James n'aurait fait ça !

Mais...Face à ce récit, Lily se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle eut envie de pleurer et de vomir, c'était horrible, elle se sentait dégoûtante d'avoir pu aimer un homme pareil. Mais ce n'était pas possible...

Lily resta un moment sans voix face à ce témoignage pour le moins bouleversant.

Non, non...NON ! Pas James ! Pas CA ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Elle avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, d'hurler, elle se sentait devenir folle. Il devait y avoir une explication !

-Tu dois te tromper, c'est impossible. Quelqu'un a du prendre son apparence et...

-Non, c'était bien James. Au procès, il a dit que la fille l'avait chauffé et que son seul crime était d'avoir fait ça dans un lieu public. En réalité il l'avait fait boire en espérant pouvoir...bref, elle a tout de même refusé et...Voila.

Non...James n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il l'aimait ! Il avait dit qu'elle était la seule qu'il désirait ! Tout ça à cause de ce fichu comas ? Il était allé voir une autre ? NON !

-Mais...Il sortait avec moi...comment a-t-il pu...Violer une autre fille, se laisser séduire...

-Lily ! C'est sa faute, pas celle de la fille... s'exclama Peter, effaré face aux paroles de son amie.

Oui, oui, il avait raison...Mais...Si elle avait tort ? S'ils avaient tort ?

Elle avait toujours du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle. Donc Severus aurait dit la vérité ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête.

-Tu peux me donner ses coordonnées ? Je...j'aimerais la voir.

-Non, fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Peter, murmura-t-elle faiblement, n'ayant plus de force, détruite par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Je te crois quand tu me dis qu'elle a été violée...Mais peut être que...Peut être que tu es arrivé juste avant...Que..., elle baissa sa baguette. Je veux juste lui montrer mon soutiens, finit-elle par dire, les larmes aux yeux, se cachant le visage d'une main.

-Vu ce qu'elle crachait, c'était trop tard, murmura-t-il avec dégoût. Et de plus, je n'ai pas accès à ses coordonnées, et même si c'était le cas, je ne te les donnerais pas. Autant pour ton bien, que celui de la victime et que pour la procédure. Et puis, la fille a demandé durant le procès à ne voir personne à ce sujet.

-La procédure ?

-La victime...a décidé pour elle-même d'être placée sous une protection magique et...C'est compliqué mais je n'ai pas le droit, termina-t-il en regardant Lily avec pitié, ses yeux de nouveau humides.

-Mais moi...Moi aussi ma vie...James est en prison et...

-Désolé Lily...Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est la procédure.

Elle était trop fatiguée, elle avait vu tout le monde, personne ne l'aidait, et voilà que le seul qui acceptait de parler lui dévoilait une chose aussi abominable. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus l'envie d'agir. Elle était dégoûtée, encore une fois.

Lily baissa la tête et partit, en faisant un geste de la main qui tenait le mouchoir, entre le salut et l'abandon.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note d'auteur : **Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre...et toutes les révélations. (au fait, j'avais précisé que le premier indice était le titre ? Parce que d'habitude, quand je parle de mes fics, je ne cite que les initiales, or là, je disais machin chouet...Parce qu'en prenant les initales on avait "R-A-P-E" or, rape signifie viol en anglais...Voilà !)

**Attention : Une partie de ce chapitre peut choquer certains lecteurs. Si vous préférez éviter ce passage, dès la phrase "-NON ! [...]" suivit d'un "Non c'était impossible !", passez le paragraphe.**

Oui, je suis le genre d'auteur qui veut prendre soin de ses lecteurs. (et qui est tellement sensible que rien que ce paragraphe me dégoûte...encore heureux !)

**Chapitre 8 : La vérité**

Une fois chez elle, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant le mouchoir de Peter.

Pff, elle ne le lui avait même pas rendu. Cette simple et ridicule déception redonna encore plus de force à ses sanglots.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien le sien ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle, elle, Lily Evans ?... James ne lui a jamais donné de mouchoir. Elle se serait trompée un jour, durant une fête dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Mais c'était il y a longtemps... Bizarre.

James... Violeur... C'était impossible... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, pas comme Sirius et Remus, pas comme Peter... Elle voulait encore croire en son innocence... Et pourtant le doute avait fini par s'imposer et la dégoûtait encore plus d'elle-même.

Au bout de longues heures, ne sachant plus si elle pleurait ou somnolait, elle voulut boire un verre d'alcool, pour se rendre malade, comme si cela pourrait l'aider ou attirer de l'attention sur elle mais alors qu'elle buvait, une violente nausée la prit et elle se mit à crachoter le peu qui était arrivé dans sa bouche.

Elle se sentit lasse en repensant à cette fille qui avait vu sa vie détruite juste à cause de James... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu qui il était en réalité ? Elle savait qu'il était un peu trop malsain par moment, qu'il se fichait de la gêne ou des interdictions, pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu... Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle mais elle avait l'impression de porter toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules... « _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt cette facette, j'aurai du la voir, c'est de ma faute... _»... La phrase de Sirius lui revint en mémoire. Oui, peut-être que si lui avait vu, il l'aurait tenu loin d'elle et loin de sa victime.

Dire qu'elle aurait du sortir avec James au Chemin de Traverse... Que se serait-il passé ? Etait-ce une chance qu'elle fut dans le coma ? Qu'elle n'ait pas été là ? Aurait-elle vu James séduire cette fille ? Voir qu'il la trompait devant tant de monde ? Aurait-elle aidé la fille ou aurait-elle été à sa place ? « _Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir pu t'aider_ », ce que lui a dit Severus... Pensait-il au fait qu'elle était sortie avec un violeur ? Croyait-il qu'elle aussi avait vécu ça ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible... James n'aurait pas pu violer, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, ce n'était pas crédible ! Son caractère et son comportement jouaient conter lui, et le témoignage de Peter aussi... Mais on pouvait corrompre facilement ou manipuler les pensées des gens...

Ce fut dans ses pensées désespérées que Lily ressentit une douleur et se rappela qu'elle devait mettre un onguent. Elle se dirigea vers la table basse avec joie, ayant très envie d'appliquer cette pâte le plus rapidement possible vu les fabuleux effets qu'elle lui offrait, comme ça la soulageait de ses maux aussi bien physiques que psychiques, mais il fallait faire attention à ne pas devenir dépendante.. Qui sait ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle prit le pot en verre pour appliquer la crème bleue sur sa peau. Sooty partit vers la cuisine, dans une demande silencieuse d'un repas, mais Lily ne fit pas attention à lui.

Alors que ses doigts couvert de la texture pâteuse allait toucher sa peau tandis qu'elle lisait calmement la composition du baume, elle stoppa son geste.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en soins pour les problèmes vasculaires. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quels ingrédients il fallait utiliser.

Par contre, ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la grande majorité de ceux qui étaient inscrits sur le pot étaient considérés comme ayant de graves effets secondaires sur la mémoire et l'esprit, tels que des yeux de sombrals.

…

Elle essuya ses doigts à contre-coeur, préférant conserver ses souvenirs plutôt qu'être dans un état de béatitude. Elle avait déjà du mal à se rappeler ces temps-ci, comme avec sa robe, l'amarreti, le mouchoir...

Et si c'était un piège ? On aurait modifié ces potions et ces onguents pour la manipuler en lui faisant perdre ses souvenirs et par là même, beaucoup de crédibilité ! Comme avec ce vendeur... Mais il avait dit que, finalement, il s'était trompé...

Elle devait faire attention. Il était possible que quelqu'un ait pénétré sa maison, comme pour sa chambre trop bien rangée, et ait subtilisé ses potions pour lui faire du mal à elle ou son entourage... A travers elle ?

Elle devenait paranoïaque. Mais il y avait de quoi : son petit ami accusé de viol, enfermé, ses amis se détournant d'elle. Cela l'étonnait que ni Sirius ni Remus n'ai tenté quoique ce soit... Enfin, elle ne savait pas mais... Ils acceptaient si facilement cette injustice... Peut-être parce qu'ils croyaient Peter ?

Mais ils devraient plus croire James que Peter ! James avait fait plus pour eux ! Qui pouvait bien les détourner de lui ?

Peut-être qu'ils connaissaient la victime... Mais alors ils lui en auraient parlé à elle, non ? Et puis, personne à part leur petit groupe n'était plus important... Alors qui ?

Et les journaux qui aggravaient la situation en disant que James ne s'en voulait pas...

Pour Lily, c'était une preuve de plus pour sa théorie : il n'avait rien fait de mal, il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Peter devait avoir mal vu, non ? Pourtant...

Il restait cette question, cette énigme assez étrange :

-Pourquoi les journaux n'en parlent pas ? se demanda-t-elle l'air las.

Probablement pour cette pauvre fille qui a été violée, qui ne voulait plus y penser, qui ne voulait pas qu'on en parle, qu'on le sache. Comme elle la comprenait. D'une manière, Lily était soulagée de ne pas être la victime mais... Non, elle continuait d'aimer James, il devait y avoir un problème, une faille.

James ne l'aurait jamais invitée à sortir, elle, Lily, s'il ne l'aimait pas, et s'il l'aimait, il n'aurait pas cherché une autre fille, il serait resté à son chevet à l'hôpital, non ?

C'était un machination et Lily était tombée dedans ! Quelle idiote !

Elle devait trouver l'erreur... C'était quelqu'un qui ressemblait à James... Ou pire, on lui avait fait subir l'imperium ! Mais bien sûr ! Ce devait être ça !

Ainsi, James était évincé et ne gênait plus les Mangemorts, et elle, Lily Evans, sorcière née moldue, devenait une cible facile. Il fallait le dire à...

Soudain, un pop la fit sursauter tandis qu'elle souriait de rage face à sa découverte. Elle prit le parchemin qui venait de surgir sur la table basse de son appartement et y lu un message de Remus. Ce dernier s'excusait de son comportement à l'hôpital et lui demandait de venir immédiatement chez lui, parce qu'il voulait lui parler de James Potter.

Elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup la manière dont il parlait de son ancien ami mais se dit qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre et beaucoup à gagner -ou tout du moins, leur expliquer sa théorie- et décida de se rendre chez Remus par la cheminée.

Une fois chez lui, la surprise, la paralysie, puis la peur envahirent son être : devant elle, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Severus étaient réunis. Sirius ne semblait même pas prendre le soin de regarder Severus avec son regard le plus terrible, et Severus devait avoir oublié qu'il détestait les autres sorciers présents.

Mais surtout, Dumbledore était là, lui aussi.

Tous affichaient un air sombre et incertain.

Peut-être que finalement, Lily les a convaincu, peut-être qu'eux aussi doutaient... Que Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de venir pour les aider !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant à qui s'adresser. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ?

Et si c'était un piège ! Mais quelle idiote d'être venue aussi rapidement, sans doute, sans aide, sans précaution, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre. Peut-être qu'ils la prenaient aussi pour une criminelle et qu'ils allaient l'envoyer à Azkaban, se dit-elle soudain. La machination la visait donc elle !

-Monsieur Snape a contacté Monsieur Pettigrew pour lui parler du fait que vous étiez venue le voir.

Severus ? Aller voir Peter ? Pour parler d'elle ? C'était le monde à l'envers... Ou alors, Severus était plus proche du cerveau de cette machination, et Peter n'était qu'un pion... Tous les éléments renforçaient cette hypothèse.

Elle était fichue.

-Ce dernier lui a avoué vous avoir donné un peu trop d'informations au sujet de l'incarcération de Potter. Il semblerait donc qu'ils aient décidé de se regrouper ici avec Messieurs Lupin et Black -Lily remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Sirius- pour... Discuter à votre sujet.

-Que voulez-vous me faire ? demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

-Lily, calme toi, on ne te veut pas de mal, déclara Remus en se levant à moitié ce qui attisa encore plus sa crainte tandis qu'elle le visait désormais, le visage déformé par la peur.

Tout ce en quoi elle croyait était désormais détruit, celui qu'elle aimait était en prison, ses amis l'abandonnaient et même Dumbledore s'éloignait... Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Un viol n'aurait jamais crée autant de dégâts. Ils auraient tous menti ? Quelle était donc la vérité ? Allait-elle finir par la connaître ? Elle voulait savoir !

-Lily, on veut parler de Potter avec toi... On pense que... Tu devrais faire un..., mais Severus ne put terminer sa phrase.

-Un choix plus avancé, termina brutalement Sirius.

-Un choix ? Tu me menaces ? Et depuis quand vous vous entendez vous deux ?

Sirius et Severus se jetèrent un regard hautain puis regardèrent Lily de la même manière, avec une forme de pitié dans les yeux, une pitié qui la mit d'autant plus en colère.

-Justement. C'est à ce sujet.

-Alors j'avais raison... Tu as rejoins les.., s'offusqua Lily, terrorisée.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises et laisse-nous parler !

Lily se tut mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

-Mademoiselle Lily Evans, connaissez-vous la procédure Leto ? demanda Dumbledore calmement.

-Non..., répondit la sorcière en évitant de baisser sa garde malgré le ton doux du directeur.

-C'est une procédure propre au monde de la magie.

-Ca a un lien avec James ?

Le directeur feint ne pas avoir entendu sa question et continua son récit.

-Leto Reagan était une sorcière ayant créé plusieurs lois, et une procédure que l'on nomme désormais Leto, comme elle. Elle peut être utilisée pour conserver le secret d'état en l'appliquant sur d'ancien langue de plomb, sur des espions ou pour aider à la perte de quelque chose de trop précieux en faisant oublier à la personne ciblée certains souvenirs.

-Pardon ? Parce que James est en prison je devrais l'oublier ? Je refuse ! Je l'aime et je sais que c'est une machination, qu'on lui a jeté l'imperium ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Vous êtes juste des lâ...

-Ne vous emportez pas, la procédure Leto n'est pas utilisée pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'incarcération d'un amant... Elle est bien trop grave et chère à mettre en place.

Severus eut une grimace de dégoût, Sirius grogna et Remus cacha son visage entre ses mains. Lily fut un peu vexée de considérer sa relation comme futile : ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux. Rien que son désespoir et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle pensait à son incarcération le démontrait.

Dumbledore ne semblait plus savoir quels termes employer, il regarda les quatre hommes dans la salle en réfléchissant puis se tourna vers la sorcière.

-Le fait est que..., il prit une grande inspiration : On vous a déjà appliqué la procédure Leto.

Lily ne réagit pas immédiatement, elle regarda devant elle, dans le vide qui se formait autour d'elle, puis fixa à nouveau son regard sur le directeur.

-C'est une blague ? Je ne... Je n'ai rien oublié de particulier mis à part des choses banales...

-Comment pourriez-vous vous souvenir alors que j'ai moi même usé du sortilège d'oubliette sur vous ?

-Mais j'ai oublié quoi ? Je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé avant et après mon malaise, alors tout va bien. Ne vous moquez pas de moi et dites-moi plutôt...

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de malaise, murmura Dumbledore.

-Si, si, répond Lily, étonnée que Severus le sache mais pas le plus grand sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, quoiqu'il avait probablement d'autres choses à faire. J'ai eu un malaise il y a quelques temps et j'ai été dans le coma pendant un long moment et...

-C'est ce qu'on vous a fait croire..., murmura Dumbledore, la lassitude creusant ses traits et lui donnant une décennie de plus.

-Lily... On a effacé tes souvenirs depuis la veille de ton rendez-vous avec James, déclara Remus, sa voix laissant échapper un sanglot.

Mais non, elle avait eu un malaise, pourquoi se serait-elle retrouvée avec toutes ces potions à prendre sinon ?

Des potions composées d'ingrédient créant des oublis...

Mais cette maladie que Prunella avait expliqué...

Certes, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais... Elle devait bien exister, non ?

-Tu as bien été à ce rendez-vous, vous avez été ensemble, il t'a offert toutes sortes de choses que tu voulais, continua Sirius le poing contre le front, la mâchoire serrée.

… Le vendeur d'amarrettis qui l'avait reconnue, le gâteau lui rappelant quelque chose d'enfoui dans sa mémoire... Enfoui par la magie ?

Lily avait désormais peur d'entendre la suite du récit mais elle ne pouvait s'échapper bien qu'elle le voulait. Au fond, il lui suffisait de sauter dans la cheminée derrière elle avec un peu de poudre de cheminette, rien de plus. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son corps tremblait et sa vision s'embuait.

-Il t'a fait boire, beaucoup, puis... Il a abusé de toi, expliqua faiblement Severus avec dégoût.

Il y eu un instant de silence, et, comme s'il avait deviné que ses paroles n'avaient pas été assimilées dans l'esprit de Lily, il déclara :

-Il t'a violée.

-C'EST FAUX !

Elle serrait les poings, secouait la tête. Elle voulait qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils aient peur, qu'ils démentent leur propos.

Les cinq hommes la regardaient, aucunement surpris. Elle détestait voir leur tristesse dans leurs yeux, leur défaitisme dans leur voix, le fait qu'ils ne se débattaient pas. Qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à la calmer... Considérant sa colère comme juste, au plus grand malheur de Lily.

Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Plus cacher la vérité, ni mentir.

-C'est faux ! Il n'aurait jamais... Jamais...

-Le mouchoir, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné lors du procès, déclara Peter, n'osant regarder Lily dans les yeux. Ta robe préférée, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais elle a disparu car on l'a jetée... Elle était... Irrécupérable... Et les médicomages étaient nos complices, le ministère a fait pression sur les journaux.

Non... Non, jamais James n'aurait fait ça.

-N'avez-vous pas eu des migraines ou des sensations d'oubli ? Cela est dû au sortilège, fit Dumbledore sans attendre sa réponse.

-Si tu n'arrives plus à boire d'alcool c'est par rejet à cause de... Ce qu'il t'a fait, continua Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas ressenti des nausées, des faiblesses ou du dégoût lorsque tu pensais à James, même si ce n'était pas forcément dirigé contre lui ? Lorsque tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse ? L'oubliette efface les souvenirs mais pas les émotions, ni les sensations, reprit Remus.

-NON ! hurla Lily, sa voix bien trop aigue à cause d'un début de sanglot.

Non ! C'était impossible.

Mais malgré elle, Lily commençait à déterrer le souvenir enfoui par le sortilège : rappelé par ses amis, la magie ne pouvait plus faire effet... Et elle se remémora lorsqu'elle avait enfilé sa robe... Lorsqu'il avait déchiré sa robe... Lorsqu'elle mangeait l'amarretti offert par James... Lorsqu'il la forçait à lui faire une fellation... Quand il buvait à la terrasse d'un bar... Quand il l'obligeait à boire sa semence... Quand ils riaient... Quand elle criait... Quand il riait... Quand il lui volait un baiser... Quand il lui vola sa virginité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily pleurait. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Peter aurait voulu s'approcher et lui tendre son mouchoir mais il ne l'avait plus. Remus aurait voulu l'étreindre dans ses bras mais elle avait peur. Sirius aurait voulu lui faire penser à autre chose mais cela était bien trop prétentieux de sa part. Severus voulait juste la protéger d'elle-même puisqu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger de ce monstre...

Ainsi, là était la réponse de leur comportement : ils ne voulaient pas seulement l'éloigner de James mais surtout de ses souvenirs. C'est pour ça que Sirius avait limité les contacts, que Remus avait évité certains mots, que Severus avait tenté de lui faire peur et que Peter ne voulait pas lui donner d'informations sur la victime.

-Miss Evans, nous avions décidé d'effacer vos souvenirs jusqu'à la veille de votre agression afin que vous gardiez une belle image de votre vie et limiter les dégâts collatéraux... C'est vous-même qui l'aviez demandé, pour vous reconstruire, pour ne plus y penser, pour vivre. C'est ce que vous nous avez dit. Cependant, une fois de retour... Vous... Vous avez cherché car vous aviez conservé vos sentiments pour lui. Et cela a détruit le sort.

Lily sanglotait, le visage dans les mains. Elle devinait ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle acquiesçait déjà.

-Ce que je vais vous proposer est plus dangereux, plus risqué, vous pouvez perdre bien plus de souvenirs que prévu -même si je vous assure que je ferai de mon mieux pour limiter les pertes-... Mais nous pensons que ce serait mieux pour vous, alors acceptez-vous de...

-Oui...

Lily renifla puis regarda les maraudeurs qui étaient restés auprès d'elle, même dans son erreur, même après avoir mis leur ami en prison. Elle ressentit un immense élan d'affection pour eux. Malgré tout ça, bien qu'elle ait envoyé James à Azkaban, malgré ce qu'on lui avait fait, ils étaient restés. Et Severus, qui avait ravalé sa fierté pour l'aider au lieu de lui montrer que James était la pire des ordures... Il avait eu raison... Tout ce temps.

-Oui... Je veux oublier James Potter.

-Bien, soupira Dumbledore.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage empli de dégoût de Lily Evans où restait encore les traces des larmes. Les larmes ressuscitées par sa mémoire.

Le mage fronça les sourcils dans un souci de concentration et de précision puis murmura l'incantation.

Un éclair éblouit la pièce.

**Note d'auteur : **chapitre prochain -et final- samedi.

Pour ceux qui sont un peu déprimés, allez lire une fic plus rigolote immédiatement ! Je m'en voudrais de vous avoir rendu triste pour toute la journée !

...Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans le dernier chapitre selon vous ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre Dernier : Eternal Sunshine of the Sptoless Mind**

-Lily, je pourrais reprendre du thé s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire mi-taquin mi-humble en faisant les yeux doux à son amie.

-Bien sûr, fit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire éblouissant.

Lily se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la cuisine et y croisa Peter qui semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda Lily avec un air malicieux.

-Ah ! Tu m'as surpris ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

Lily pouffa de fierté, ravie d'avoir fait peur à son ami.

-Je cherche des biscuits, tu les as caché où ? demanda Peter en ouvrant un placard qui contenait...des casseroles.

-Dans l'armoire, en haut, derrière les épices. Je les cache sinon je les mange tous ! avoua-t-elle.

Peter eut un rire compatissant. La jeune femme l'observa puis se mit à ranger le désordre qu'elle avait mis sur la table de la cuisine. Elle vivait seule mais ses amis étaient tellement présents qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle connaissait réellement la solitude. Sirius venait la voir dès que son travail le lui permettait –elle se demandait même s'il ne venait pas exprès pour les repas à chaque fois mais elle aimait le voir, il la faisait tellement rire-, Remus aussi lui rendait régulièrement visite juste pour parler avec elle. Peter s'incrustait parfois mais il était si serviable et gentil que sa présence n'était jamais désagréable. De plus, elle avait finit par reprendre contact avec son ancien ami d'enfance, Severus, et ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, se remémorant leurs aventures puériles, les cours de potions, se baladant dans les rues ou les champs...

Severus et Sirius avaient toujours du mal à s'entendre mais les choses s'arrangeaient de visite en visite. Lily ne se rappelait pas la raison de leurs querelles passées mais, justement, c'était le passé. Tout allait mieux. Probablement une jalousie mal placée de chaque côté.

Bref, malgré la guerre, la vie était belle. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, pas vraiment. Elle aimait ses amis qui prenaient soin d'elle et cherchait à leur rendre cette affection. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être là. Peut-être qu'un jour elle finirait par se laisser aller au charme de Sirius, ou que l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Severus évoluerait. Cela ne la gênerait pas, elle serait encore plus heureuse. Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient de parfaits compagnons : ils étaient attentifs, serviables, généreux et respectueux. Que demander de plus ?

Elle revint aux côté de son ami et s'assit sur une chaise en poussant Sooty qui s'y était furtivement installé durant son absence, un sourire aux lèvres, s'imaginant différentes aventures amoureuses qui la faisaient rougir.

-Lily ?

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mon thé...

Lily cligna des yeux en signe d'incompréhension puis plaqua sa main contre sa bouche tandis que Peter arrivait avec des biscuits élégamment arrangés sur un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Oh pardon ! J'ai oublié ! s'exclama Lily.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller en chercher, sourit Peter.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, continua-t-elle, penaude.

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, ce n'est rien, fit Sirius en la prenant par les épaules.

Ce genre de gestes, de contacts un peu excessifs, donnaient l'impression à Lily qu'il tentait de la séduire...Pour quelle autre raison sinon ? Elle rougit de plaisir et se détendit. Elle aimait se sentir désirée mais que Sirius lui-même cherchait à conserver des manières, c'était amusant et charmant.

-Vous êtes gentils de ne pas vous moquer de moi, au travail ils sont beaucoup moins patients.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir ce genre d'oubli, rigola doucement Peter, en arrivant accompagné d'une théière qui se baladait dans les airs.

-Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, reprit Sirius avant de se pencher élégamment sur le côté pour éviter un coup de théière volante. Au fait, Remus et Snape ne devraient plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily et Peter acquiescèrent avant de prendre chacun un biscuit.

Oui, ils seraient tous là, leur petite bande de Poudlard, tous ensembles.

Personne ne manquerait à l'appel.

**FIN**

**Note d'auteur :** Avant toute chose, **merci** à tous pour vos reviews et vos avis sur cette histoire. J'espère avoir su vous surprendre et que vous y avez trouvé une forme de satisfaction.

Merci à Shaman (alias Dieu) et Souky (alias Arc-en-ciel) pour leur aide autant au niveau correction et critique que pour les SBAF et les Muffin Man. ^^  
Et un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction. En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal.

(Pour ceux qui veulent une plus jolie vision de James, Amitié douloureuse et Rebbeca Foist sont là pour ça ^^)

Bien que la fanfiction soit terminée, une dernière question se pose. Réfléchissez-y ou pas, n'y répondez surtout pas car aucune réponse n'est la bonne...Mais cette question est-là :

_Auriez-vous eu recours à la procédure Leto ?_


End file.
